He's my brother
by son of wind
Summary: What if Mr. Ping had another son? What if he was in trouble and Po and the Five had to save him? How would he change their lives? And what new threat is looming over China. And how is Po's brother involved? TigressXOC
1. A Letter from the Front

**Ok I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Warning: gets a little gory.**

Chapter 1: A Letter from the Front

_A few months after the defeat of Lord Shen_

A boar ran through the city of tents intent on delivering the report on the mission that he had just returned from. He saw a black and green tent that was a little larger than the rest and headed straight for it pushing the flaps aside as he entered.

"Commander," he said bowing, "I'm reporting on the mission to rescue our comrades from Lord Hun."

A female mountain cat turned from the maps and reports from the table and looked at the boar. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a green leather vest, and loose black pants with dark green leg wraps. "Proceed."

"The rescue was a success, all of our comrades are back with us." He said

"Good, but where is the general, he should be here." She said

"That is the problem commander, he has been captured. He stayed behind to cover our retreat; he is the only reason why we are here now." He said clinching his fist. "With all due respect commander we should attack Hun's fortress where he is most likely being held with everything we have." He shouted

"Calm yourself, the general has left very clear instructions in the event that he is captured." She said as she walked over to the table and picked up three letters and started reading the first.

'Mei Ling if you are reading this than I must have been captured and Lord Hun is close to defeat. I need you to send the third letter to the Jade Palace, the Five and the Dragon Warrior will come. The second letter is for you. It explains everything you need to know.

Your dear friend

Gin Ping'

Mei Ling turned to the boar and gave him the letter meant for the Jade Palace. "Give this to our fastest runner tell him to take this to the Jade Palace and that it is of the upmost importance." She said

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he ran to find the messenger.

Mei Ling opened the letter meant for her. "Let's see what you have to say for yourself Gin." She said as she started reading.

_Two days later at the Jade Palace_

"GONG", "Good morning master." Said the Five as the morning gong sounded.

"Good morning students." Said Master Shifu as Po stumbled out of his room; even after a year of being the Dragon Warrior he still had trouble getting up on time.

"Good morning Master." Po said

"Nice of you to join us Po." Shifu said with a smile, he had become a little more lenient since Po defeated Tai Lung.

"Students meditate, eat breakfast, and train till noon, and then you may have the rest of the day to do as you please." He said as he dismissed them.

"So what are you guys doing after training?" Po asked as he cooked breakfast.

"I'll be training if anyone needs me." Tigress stated as she started eating.

"Come on Tigress don't you do anything but train?" Po asked

"Po, a warrior must be ready to fight no matter the time or place, so I train myself as hard as I can so that I am ready when that time comes." She said

"I'm going fishing if anyone wants to come." Crane said

"That sounds like fun, Mantis what about you?" Monkey said

"No offence guys but I don't feel like getting eaten today." He said

"Sorry forgot fish eat bugs." Monkey said

"I'm going shopping, there's a new store in the valley and I want to check it out." Viper said "what about you Po?"

"I'm going to help my dad at the shop." He said as they finished eating.

As they made their way to the training hall they were stopped by Master Shifu.

"Training will have to wait; I've just been informed that we have a visitor." He said as the front gate was opened to reveal a cheetah. He wore a solders outfit that was dirty and worn by the rough days of travel. He had a crest that identified him as a runner for the Imperial Army. He ran over to Shifu, dropped to his knees, handed him a letter, and then collapsed from exhaustion.

Shifu turned to some of the palace servants and shouted "Take this man to the medical wing immediately!"

As they did Shifu opened the letter and began to read.

"Do any of you know about the situation in Thailand?" he asked

"Yes" Po said earning him looks from the Five because none of them knew, so how could Po? "There is a war going on. The people are trying to over throw an oppressive ruler, I think his name is Lord Hun, and the Emperor is helping them."

"That is correct" Shifu said shocked that Po knew so much. "But it seems that there has been a problem. A key general has been captured and they need help, and they have asked us to help, more specifically you Po." He said handing him a sealed note, which he opened and read aloud.

'Po my dear brother, how have you been? I am sorry about not writing you in over a year the war has taken up all my time. But I heard you became the Dragon Warrior! Needless to say I was shocked! We must talk the next time we meet and tell of our adventures. But time is short I'm afraid, if you are reading this it means that I have been captured and I need your help. My friend and second in command, Mei Ling, will give you the details, by the time you get here she will know all about how we became brothers and my past.

Your friend and brother

Gin Ping'

Po just stood there after reading the letter. His brother, who he had thought dead, was alive and needed his help, HIS HELP! Po always remembered his brother as someone HE came to when he needed help; someone strong and calm who would help someone no matter how difficult the problem was.

"Po, I didn't know you had a brother." Tigress said

"Yeah why didn't you tell us?" Crane said as the rest of the Five waited for his answer.

"It never came up, and besides I thought he was dead." Po said before shaking off his shock "we need to leave now, I'll tell you about him on the way there." He said as he ran inside to pack, followed closely by the others. They came out not three minutes later and started off to where the note said to go.

"So Po about your brother," Monkey said after a few minutes.

"Right, well he's not my real brother. Me and my dad found him one day while we were out walking. I was only 6 years old." Po said as he remembered that day.

_Flashback 18 years ago_

"Come on dad hurry up!" Po shouted as he started to run ahead of his dad.

"Po don't run to far ahead." Mr. Ping called after his son.

"Ok dad" Po called back.

They rounded a curve in the road and came upon a bloodbath; there were no other words to describe it. The bodies of bandits littered the road. Half the corpses were broken; their limbs bent and twisted the wrong way, with bone sticking through flesh. The other half were cut by a blade wielded by a skilled hand; throats slit, limbs severed, and bodies disemboweled. A truly horrible sight to see, Mr. Ping turned Po away and was about to turn away himself when he saw a child crying over two of the bodies. Mr. Ping walked over to the boy and saw him clearly. He was a tiger but not like any tiger he had ever seen. He had dark grey fur, just light enough to clearly see the black strips that marked him as a tiger, and very light grey fur on his front; he couldn't be a year older than Po. He was kneeling over two bodies; one a female black panther who held a sword in one of her hands, it looked as if she had been stabbed through the heart, and the other a male tiger, one of his legs were broken at the knee and his neck was snapped. Mr. Ping placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said softly, "They will be given a proper burial but you have to come with me it is not safe here." The boy nodded and picked up the sword and its sheath before walking back with Mr. Ping.

_End flashback_

"After we got back to the village he told us his name and what happened. His name was Gin and he was 7 years old, apparently his parents were warriors from Thailand, and they were going to the Jade Palace to talk with Master Oogway. But they were ambushed." Po said

"By a bunch of bandits?" Tigress asked surprised.

"That was my reaction to, but when I said that he took it as an insult." Po said remembering what the boy said. "It was not the bandits that killed them; it was the man in the dark cloak!" the boy yelled before he broke down crying.

"Wow that must've been very traumatic for him." Monkey said

"What happened to him after that?" Viper asked

"After his parents funeral dad offered to let him stay till someone came for him. He agreed and sent a letter to a friend of his dad's. A few weeks later a wolf came, he talked to Gin and told him how his father wanted him to live a peaceful life before being trained as a warrior so that he would know what it was that was worth fighting for. Then he talked to dad and he agreed to let Gin live with us. The wolf said he would come back for Gin in a few years so that he could train him. On Gin's fifteenth birthday he came back saying that in eight or so years of hard training he might be able to come back." Po said

"What about him being your brother? I mean he has your family name instead of his own." Mantis said

"One day, a few years after he started staying with us, he came down stairs and said that there was something he wanted to talk about. He said that his dad had told him that family were people who loved and cared for you, and that he had come to see us as family. He would never forget his parents but he thought they would be happy if he found a new one and asked if he could join ours. Dad just walked over to him and gave him a hug, telling him that he was already a part of our family." Po said.

The trip took six days over which Po told the Five everything about his brother. When they arrived at the camp they were greeted by Mei Ling.

"Crane it's good to see you." She said giving her old friend a hug.

"It's good to see you as well; I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said as they broke the hug.

"Come to my tent and I will tell all of you the situation." She said turning around and walking to her tent with the others.

**Alright next chapter the jail break. This will be exciting! Till next time review.**


	2. Jail Break

**Ok before you read this go to and look up Ip Man vs 10 Black Belts, for (Wing Chun), and Tony Jaa Breaks Bones the video is about 3 min. 25sec., also watch Remember the name (the protector AMV), for (Muay Thai). These videos show what my OC "Gin's" main fighting style is like. Trust me you need to see this, these are the best fight scenes I have ever seen. **

**Also thank you Animation Universe 2005, yazzii, and alienvspredator5 for your reviews.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

Chapter 2: Jail Break

"Ok this is the basic layout of Hun's fortress." Mei Ling said showing the Five and Po a number of drawings. Hun's fortress was on a bend in a river with water on two sides and no cover for 200 yards in all directions. "Gin will most likely be held here, in the heart of the dungeon." She said pointing to the center of the drawing of the dungeon.

Tigress frowned, studying the drawings, "It will be difficult enough getting inside without getting spotted, much less making our way to the dungeon through the fortress while remaining unseen. Plus he is bound to be heavily guarded. And then there is the problem of getting out."

"Hun is an arrogant fool; he will not pass up a chance to attack us if he thinks he can finish us." Said a grey wolf, "My men and I will attack the fortress and cause a distraction a few minutes after you get in. This will hopefully pull most, if not all, of Gin's guards away to the battle. And then you can escape in the chaos."

"That's a good plan Shoo." Mei Ling said.

"Take your enemy's attention away from something you want and then take it. And the best place to hide is in a crowd. Gin taught me that." The wolf said with a smile.

"That does sound like Gin." Po said with a slight chuckle.

"Well it's nice to see you getting back to normal Po." Tigress said before turning to the others "now let's get some rest, we attack tonight under a black moon."

Getting inside had been easier than they thought. One of the guards had been late to his post and they had slipped by as the guard he was replacing yelled at him for being late.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Mantis said as they hid behind some barrels.

"It's not over yet." Tigress said as they heard a door open. They looked to see a gorilla in elegant robes being escorted by a team of ten heavily armed rhinos. The gorilla, who they assumed to be Lord Hun, looked very angry.

"That annoying feline, he will pay for spitting blood in my face! I swear he will live just long enough to see me kill every last one of his rebel friends," he yelled, "especially that mountain cat sister of his. I will enjoy killing her the most, after I'm done with her of course, such beauty should never go to waste." He said with an evil smile.

Mei Ling shuddered in disgust and rage till she felt a comforting hand on her back. She turned to see Po with his signature goofy smile. "Don't worry, we're getting Gin out then we're going for Hun. And knowing Gin he's going to rip Hun's throat out just for thinking that." He said

"Thank you Po." She said returning the smile, ""Your brother was right about you, your eyes give off a warm, comforting glow." She said before turning back to the others. "Ok let's go."

They snuck around the courtyard, staying in the shadows, till they reached the door leading to the dungeon and slipped in. They walked quietly down the hallway till they heard voices. They looked around a corner to see 10 to 15 guards standing around a limp figure hanging a little off the floor from a rafter by his hands. "So how have you liked your stay here so far Gin, I hope it hasn't been to uncomfortable." A wolf, the leader, said.

"It's been great, though I could do without your mother hitting on me every day she's one ugly mutt." Gin said.

"What did you just say you bastard!" the wolf shouted holding a knife to Gin's throat.

"You heard me." Gin said.

The wolf growled pushing the knife harder against Gin's throat.

"Remember boss Lord Hun wants him alive for now." Another guard said.

"Right" said the wolf as he sheathed the knife. "But still." He said he punched Gin in the stomach.

"Is that all you got? My grandmother can hit harder that that." Gin said

"Why you little." The wolf said as the ground shook. "What was that?" he asked

"Sounds like someone is knocking on your door." Gin said with a smile

"You five go check it out" the wolf yelled "the rest of you stay with me."

"Scared I'll go somewhere." Gin said

"Quiet!" the wolf shouted. That was when the Five, Po, and Mei Ling made their move.

They burst into the room with Tigress in the lead taking out a guard with a quick spin kick to the head and flipping over and taking another one out with a couple of punches. While Po used his weight to slam two more into the wall. Mei Ling cracked one guard over the head with her staff before blocking another's sword. Crane came and knocked him into the wall with a swift kick. Mantis and Monkey threw two guards against each other knocking them out. While Viper whipped another in the face with her tail sending him to the ground. Leaving only the wolf.

"Stay back or I'll kill him!" he yelled pulling his knife out just to have it kicked from his hands by Gin.

"I've had enough of that knife of yours." Gin said, wrapping his legs around the wolf's neck, breaking it with a swift movement.

"Nicely done Gin, now let me find the key to your chains so we can get you down." Mei Ling said looking for the keys.

"Don't bother." Gin said as he unlocked his cuffs and dropped to the floor. Just to get lifted up in a crushing hug from Po. "Po can't breathe." Gin said gasping for breath when Po let go.

"Sorry" Po said still smiling

"It's ok, I'm happy to see you too." Gin said as they heard the five guards coming back. "You guys take a break I'll handle this." He said stepping forward, cracking his knuckles.

The guards turned the corner and charged. Gin waited till they got a little closer and charged them himself. He jumped up and kneed the first guy in the face with a Flying Knee. Then in one fluid motion kicked the next guy's legs out from under him breaking them and almost flipping him over. He caught a kick meant for his head and slammed his elbow down on his attacker's knee breaking it, and shoved him away. Another guard threw a punch which Gin blocked with little effort and countered with a punch of his own, followed by a knee to the gut and an elbow to the side of the head. The last guard pulled a knife from his belt and slashed at Gin. He dodged the knife and grabbed his arm and kneed the elbow, shattering it. Then Gin grabbed the knife and slashed the guard's throat, spraying blood everywhere. All this only took a few moments.

"Well now that that's done we can… What?" Gin asked turning to see Po and the Five, with the exception of Tigress, with a look of shock on their faces.

"Wow… That… Was… Awesome!" Po said after the shock wore off.

"How did you do that?" Monkey asked

"If I had blinked I would have missed it!" Mantis said

"The way you went from one guy to the other was so fluid, you just never stopped moving." Viper said

"And the force and the precision of your attacks were devastating!" Crane said

"That was impressive," Tigress said walking towards him, "What style of Kung Fu was that?"

"It wasn't Kung Fu, it was Muay Thai." Gin said

"Muay what?" Po asked a confused look on his face.

"Muay Thai, it's the fighting style of Thailand." Gin said, he was about to say more when Mei Ling interrupted.

"Guys I hate to interrupt the lesson but we're on a tight schedule." She said

They ran through the halls back up to the courtyard to find it in total chaos. There was fire everywhere; men were running around trying to put out the blaze, while others were rushing out the fortress gates to attack the rebels.

"Now's our chance to get out of here." Mei Ling said

"I'm not leaving without Hun's head. He should be at the top of the fortress were he can see everything." Gin said looking up, "Mei Ling, get them out of here, Po you and your friends have done enough, I'll take it from here." He said running off making his way to the top.

When Gin made it to the top he was rushed by Hun's bodyguards. He took out two at the same time with a flying knee to the face. Then took out another with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. He ran at another and kicked him in the chest knocking him back and over the side of the tower and falling the ten stories to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two more guards run at him. He spun around and heel kicked one in the head but was to slow to block the others attack which knocked him across the tower. The rhino was about to knock Gin over the side of the tower when an orange blur slammed into the rhino sending him over the edge instead.

"Thanks for the help Kitten," Gin said as he stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"I told Po that I would make sure you got back in one piece, and the names Tigress NOT Kitten." she said with a growl, as they both charged the remaining rhinos.

Tigress knocked out two guards with a split kick to the head. While Gin did a flying knee to one then rolled when he hit the ground and slammed his feet into the others knees hearing a satisfying crack as the bones were broken.

"It ends here Hun." Gin said as he turned to face him.

"You're right Gin this is the end, your end. It looks like I'll have to kill you myself!" said Hun as he stood up and removed his robe, showing his muscular chest.

Hun charged at Tigress and Gin knocking them to the edge with his powerful attacks. They recovered quickly and attacked together. Gin jumped up and elbow chopped Hun on the top of his head, stunning him. Tigress then kicked Hun in the face making him stagger back. Gin then did a step-up knee strike, slamming his knee into Hun's face. This followed by Tigress's double-palm strike pushed Hun back to the edge. Then both Gin and Tigress ran at Hun and kicked him, sending him over the edge to the fire below.

"Well that was fun." Gin said turning to Tigress, "Now let's get out of here." He said as they started walking towards the stairs. Just then there was a loud BOOM as the tower shook.

"What was that?" Gin yelled as Tigress looked over the edge.

"The fire's spreading it will be on us any second!" she said as she looked over to the river about 10 yards away, "What do you think our chances are if we aim for the river?"

"Better than if we stay here!" Gin yelled pulling her back for a running start. "You ready?"

"Let's go for it!" Tigress shouted as they ran and jumped off the tower, just as the flames reached the top, scorching their fur. They soared through the air and hit the water with a big SPLASH. A few moments later they resurfaced coughing up water.

"YEAH WE MADE IT! WOO HOO!" Gin shouted as he started laughing.

"HEY OVER HERE." Someone shouted from the bank.

Gin and Tigress looked over to see their friends and a few soldiers waving them over. As they got out of the water they were caught in one of Po's crushing bear hugs.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." He said

"Po still can't breathe." Gin said causing Po to let them both go.

"That was AWESOME!" Po said

"Well I hope everyone saw that because I will not be doing it again." Gin said

"What happened to Hun?" Mei Ling asked

"He's dead." Tigress said making the soldiers to cheer.

" That's right the tyrant is dead, the war is over, and tonight we feast!" Gin said causing the soldiers to cheer even louder.

When they got back to camp the celebrations were just getting started. As word spread about how the Five, Po, and Mei Ling had rescued Gin, and how Gin and Tigress defeated Lord Hun they were praised as heroes to the rebellion. And were given the seat of honor at the feast. During the middle of the feast Gin stood and called everyone's attention.

"My friends, the war we have fought for almost two years is over. Lord Hun threatened us, robbed us, and beat us, BUT HE COULD NEVER BREAK US!" he said shouting the last part, causing the crowd to cheer. "Now he dead and the Thai people still stand strong!" he said gaining another cheer from the crowd. "Today marks a new era of peace. Tomorrow we go back to our homes, our mothers and fathers, our brothers and sisters, our families, and build a nation as strong as the people themselves. A nation that our descendants generations from now can look back on and hold their head proudly and say that they are Thai people!" he said making the crowd roar in agreement. Gin waited till they calmed down till he continued. "Tomorrow, after ten long years, I will be returning to my family in China." He said to the disappointment of the crowd and causing a few people to shout for him to 'not go' and 'stay here'. He gestured for them to settle down as he continued. "There I will fight alongside my brother Po and his friends. Protecting China from people like Lord Hun, and rooting out evil where ever it is found in the hopes that one day China will be as strong as the people of Thailand!" Gin said causing the crowd to cheer again. "I'd like to finish with a toast." He said picking up his cup. "TO THE FUTURE, TO PEACE, TO THAILAND!" he shouted. "TO THAILAND!" the crowd roared.

**Alright the guys saved Thailand! I wonder what will happen next for heroes. Tell me what you thought of the fight scenes I think I did ok. Also I can't decide should Mei Ling go with them to the Jade Palace or should she show up later in the story? Tell me what you think. Till next time review.**


	3. A New Life and New Friends

**Animation Universe 2005 and yazzii thank you so much for your reviews and input. I ask the readers for suggestions, not because I'm lazy and can't think of ideas, but because I want you guys to enjoy reading my stories, just as much as I enjoy writing them. I will ask for suggestions from time to time, or for help deciding what path to take the story down next. But enough with that on with the story!**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

Chapter 3:A New Life and New Friends

Gin woke up about an hour before the morning gong sounded. He stretched and shook the sleep off him before jumping down from the tree he'd been sleeping in. He had been living outside for so long that a bed just felt uncomfortable. So he slept outside whenever he could, either on the roof, in a tree, or just on the ground. He slipped quietly into his room through the window, making sure not to wake anyone, and got ready, thinking over the last few days.

It had been two days since they had gotten back from Thailand. Mei Ling had decided to join them. And when Gin asked her why, she just said that traveling from place to place was getting old, so she might as well hangout with her two best friends, Gin and Crane, for a while. 'But hopefully she might find a reason to stay permanently', she thought while giving Po a meaningful look.

Master Shifu had happily welcomed Mei Ling and Gin to the Jade Palace. And he agreed to let Gin become a student and learn kung fu at the Palace after everyone told him about how well he fought and Gin had promised to show him his Muay Thai fighting style.

He had grown while he was in Thailand. He did not have the big, broad muscles that Tai Lung had. He was more slender with toned, well defined muscles. His eyes were green like Po's, and shone with playful mischief and a spark which one would find in an energetic child. He wore black silk pants with a dark mid-night blue line going down the outside of each leg, a black shirt with short sleeves, edged with the same mid-night blue, and a deep red sash wrapped around his waist.

As he finished getting dressed the morning gong sounded.

"Good morning master." He said with the others, and laughed quietly to himself as Po stumbled out of his room. 'Same old Po.' He thought

"Good morning students" Shifu said before turning to Gin, "Gin you will be training with Tigress, she will be teaching you in the style you chose. And after lunch you will demonstrate your Muay Thai for us.

"Yes Master Shifu" Gin said with a bow, as everyone started walking out of the room.

After meditation they

"Well Kitten, it looks like I'll be in your care for now." Gin said with his signature cocky grin as they waited for Po to finish making breakfast with the help of Mei Ling.

"I thought I told you, my name's Tigress not Kitten!" Tigress growled

"OK," Po said as he sat the food down, not wanting to have a fight this early, "so Gin what style are you going to choose?"

"Well, I always wanted to learn Wing Chun," Gin said after some thought. "My master's wife knew it and said she would teach me, but never got the chance."

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"They died right before the war." Gin stated flatly, which got everyone's attention.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Viper said feeling bad about making Gin bring up such a bad memory.

"Don't be. I made peace with it a long time ago, I still miss them but I'm done grieving." Gin said, and then smiled remembering what his master told him. "My master once told me that you should always remember and learn from your past, but never let it weigh you down. That the past is the past but the future can be anything you make it."

"He sounds like a wise man." Tigress said, Gin's words hitting a little close to home.

"He was." Gin said as they finished their food. Then he looked up and said in a more cheerful tone "Now let's start training before Shifu puts us in a world of hurt." He said getting up and walking towards the Training Hall.

Before they started training he went over to Viper, seeing she still felt bad about bringing up his master. "Hey Viper." He said siting down next to her.

"Yes Gin?" she said looking at the floor.

"Quit beating yourself up about breakfast ok." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Ok." She said, still not looking at him.

"I said OKkkkkk." He said playfully poking her, making her laugh.

"OK, OK I'll stop being all mopey." she said laughing

"Good." He said as he started walking back to Tigress.

"And Gin," Viper said making him turn around. "Thanks." She said smiling.

"Don't mention it." he said as he walked back to Tigress.

Tigress had watched Gin talk to Viper and with her great hearing she heard every word. She was glad Gin took the time to comfort Viper, knowing that talking about his master had affected Gin more than he let on. She saw how his body had stiffened and his eyes had grown clouded for the smallest of moments. But she put on a hard face when she saw him walk back over, knowing that that was a private conversation that she wasn't supposed to hear.

"About time." Tigress said as Gin walked up. "I'm not waiting all day."

"Sorry, I had something I needed to do." Gin said

"Whatever, now since you already know how to fight we can go straight into the basic forms and stances." She said showing him.

Tigress showed Gin the basic forms and moves of Wing Chun for a few hours, and then they trained till lunch in their own styles.

"Well you two seem to be getting along pretty well." Gin said looking at Po and Mei Ling as he sat down for lunch, throwing an arm over the back of the chair and drinking some tea. He had noticed that, after an hour or two, they had spent most of the time together, not just training but talking too.

"Yeah, she's really cool and funny and her kung fu is awesome!" Po said as he started on lunch.

"Thank you Po." Mei Ling said with a slight blush, "same to you and your cooking is wonderful."

"Oh, well, it's not that good, well, I mean my kung fu, my cooking's great, but compared to my kung fu your hot, by, by that I mean your kung fu is way better." Po babbled before Gin interrupted him. "Po my dear brother, two things. First," he said in a bored tone, looking over his shoulder and holding up a finger," you talk wwaaayyyy too much." This got everyone to start laughing, even Tigress smiled. "And second, the noodles are boiling over." He said with a smile, pointing towards the stove.

Po rushed over and quickly pulled the pot off the stove. But in his haste he forgot gloves so he burned his hands. Po ran around waving his hands trying to cool them off before Gin gave him a bucket of water. Po sighed as the cool water soothed his burning hands. At the end of this everyone, but Mei Ling, was laughing at his clumsiness.

"You ok Po?" Mei Ling asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the water Gin." Po said, drying off his hands.

"I would have thought that you of all people would remember to use something so you wouldn't burn your hands." Gin said still laughing

"Po let me bandage your hands." Mei Ling said running off to get some bandages.

"I see she's the same as always." Crane said watching her run out the door.

"Yep, she's the only person I know that can be as cruel and vicious as needs be in a fight and then turn around and be the sweetest, kindest person you have ever met." Gin said as Mei Ling came back with the bandages and some medicine.

"Let me see your hands Po… this may sting." She said as she put the medicine on the burns and wrapped his palms. "There, you should be able to use your hands that way." She said "how does it feel?"

"Prickly… but the burning's gone. Thank you." Po said looking up from his hands.

"Good that means the medicine is working. And you're welcome." Mei Ling said quickly letting go of Po's hands, which she was still holding.

"What is going on here?" Shifu said walking into the room to see Po in bandages.

"Po burned his hands while cooking." Viper explained.

"Hmm, are you ok Po?" Shifu asked

"Yes Master. Although I don't think I can finish cooking." He said looking at his hands again.

"I'll do it." Gin said as he stood. "Po's noddle soup is way better than mine but it's still good." He said finishing the soup. "There you go tell me what you think."

"This is really good." Mantis said

"Very good" Monkey agreed

"This is great." Viper said

"You are Po's brother Gin." Crain said

"Thanks guy really, but just wait till you try my curry." said Gin

"After all of you finish eating, come to the courtyard." Shifu told everyone as he left.

"Yes Master." Everyone said as they continued eating. After everyone was done they walked out to the courtyard to meet Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, how would you like me to demonstrate my Muay Thai?" Gin asked the old master.

"I think a nice sparing session will do just fine, Tigress if you would please." Shifu said gesturing towards the middle of the courtyard **(same place where Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior)** Gin was right behind her as they made their way down and to either side of the arena.

"Rules?" Gin asked settling into a fighting stance.

"No killing, and nothing permanent or too serious. Other than that, go all out." Shifu called out from where he stood with everyone else. Both warriors nodded in understanding as they prepared to fight. "Ready… BEGIN!"

Both warriors charged at each other. Tigress jumped and aimed kick at his head. Gin rolled to the side and countered with a spinning heel kick. Tigress caught the kick and slammed Gin in the side with one of her own. Gin flipped backwards out of range before rushing at her and throwing a low sweeping kick, making her jump over it, he kept spinning and used his momentum as he stood up to deliver a powerful kick to her stomach, knocking her back. Tigress flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet. She rushed Gin, throwing a flurry of punches. "Is that all you got Kitten!" Gin taunted as he blocked her punches, gaining the reaction he was looking for. With a loud growl Tigress put too much force and not enough control in to her next punch allowing Gin to grab hold and pulled her forward, while spinning around behind her and hitting her in the head with an elbow strike causing her to stumble forward. He then threw a punch at the back of her head. Tigress turned and blocked the punch and hit him with an uppercut, snapping his head back and dislocating his jaw, then knocked him back with a spin kick. Gin landed in a crouch and stood up, his mouth hanging open because of the dislocation, he reached up and popped his jaw back into place with a sickening pop. Gin ran forward and threw a slow punch at her head which she easily dodged; he then grabbed her head with both hands and sent two swift, powerful knees to her gut and one to her face breaking her nose. Tigress got out of the hold and hit Gin in the face with a few rapid fire punches before being pushed back. Gin rushed forward and threw a punch. Tigress jumped over him and landed so they were facing away from each other. They both turned to their left with their fists ready to deliver the final blow. Their fists meet with such force that dust was kicked up and a sound like thunder roared through the valley.

As the dust cleared everyone saw Tigress and Gin standing there with their fist together, then slowly they lowered their arms, their hands limp. Everyone ran to their friends to see if they were alright.

"THAT WAS PURE AWESOME! Po shouted as he and the others ran over to Gin and Tigress.

"Glad you liked it Po, I rather enjoyed it myself even though I think I shattered my right hand." Gin said as he sat down and turned to Tigress, who was also sitting on the ground. "What about you Kitten?"

"Same here, it's been a long time since I've enjoyed a spar so much, no offence to you guys." She quickly added looking at everyone.

"None taken." Viper said

"We know you could wipe the floor with us if you wanted too." Crain added

"Well let's get you two to the infirmary so Doctor Yun can patch you up." Shifu said "Po help them get there."

"Yes Master Shifu." Po said helping them up

After they were fixed up and their hands in casts, they were told to rest. Gin wandered around trying to find some place quiet till he stumbled upon Tigress meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree. She turned her head and give him an irritated glare.

"Oh sorry Tigress, I'll leave if you want me to." Gin said backing up a few steps.

"No it's ok, just be quiet alright, I'm meditating." Tigress said turning back around and closing her eyes.

"Ok, hey if I make too much noise you can throw me off the mountain, right here, ok." Gin said leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.

"You might come to regret that offer." She said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there." He said returning the smile.

"Are you always this laidback?" she asked

"You always this stiff?" he asked

Tigress said nothing but kicked him in the leg, smiling when she heard his cry of pain. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while till Gin asked "Tigress mind if I talk to you about something?"

"What?" she asked

"Well I kind of feel bad about Shifu dumping me on you and making you teach me kung fu, so maybe, I mean if you want, I could teach you Muay Thai and everything else my master taught me." Gin said

"Everything else?" Tigress asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah, he would travel the world and study other martial arts and fighting styles." Gin explained

"He must have had a lot of interesting stories." Tigress said

"OH he did." Gin said before noticing how late it was. "Well it's that time I guess, I need to go make dinner anyway, you coming?"

"I guess, not enough time to meditate now." She said getting up.

"You've been meditating the whole time." Gin said as he too stood up.

"No I haven't I've been talking to you." Tigress said confused

"Tell me something; is your mind clearer, more at peace maybe?" Gin said looking at her.

"Now that you mention it… YES!" Tigress said, shocked that her mind was so clear.

Gin just laughed at her shocked and confused face. "It's called verbal meditation." He explained "I'll tell you more about it later." He said as they walked in to the kitchen. They cooked Gin's curry and everyone came in to eat.

"Alright everyone eat up" Gin said placing plates of rice in front of everyone and pouring the curry sauce over it. Everyone started eating their food, which they all agreed was just as good as Po's cooking. It wasn't long before they noticed that nether Gin or Tigress had any curry sauce, only rice, and they weren't eating.

"So," Gin said looking at Tigress. "Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

"Yes, and I would love to learn other styles from you." She said

"Good, now let me go get our food." Gin said as he got up and went to get their food.

"What are you guys talking about?" Viper asked

"Gin said that he would teach me Muay Thai, and all the other fighting styles he was taught." Tigress said as Gin came back with a pot of curry sauce.

"Ok, my master did it to me so I'm doing it to you." Gin said as he poured out the curry sauce on to both their plates. It was a much darker red than the other's curry. "This is called Fire Curry, hottest curry in the world. Eating it is like a test. It proves that you won't quit till you're done with something." He said sitting down.

They both took the first bite together. Tigress's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe something this hot existed! It was like they had put fire itself into the sauce; her entire mouth was an inferno! She wanted to stand up, to run and drink, to put out the fire that was in her mouth. 'NO!' she screamed at herself, 'I will not quit!' she yelled again and again in her head, as she ate bite after bite, each bite making the inferno hotter and hotter making her eyes water uncontrollably. Finally she finished, she drank cup after cup of water quenching the fire that had become her whole being. She looked up to see Gin with a big grin on his face. He had the same watery eyed, exhausted look on his face as she did. He reached across the table with his right hand (the one that's in the cast). She reached out her right hand as well, meeting him in the middle, so if the casts weren't there it would have been just like their spar in the courtyard.

"Welcome to Muay Thai." Gin said, making Tigress have the same big grin on her face.

**Sorry about the wait got stuck in the middle of this story trying to bridge the gap from one idea to another.**

**We all know Tigress is physically tough so I thought I should show her mental toughness. Everyone that has eaten something super spicy knows what I'm talking. **

**And don't worry there will be a lot of butt kicking in later chapters like when they go on missions.**

**Review and tell me what you think ok. Till next time.**


	4. A Day at the Jade Palace

**alienvspredator5,** **yazzii, and Animation Universe 2005 thanks again for the reviews.**

**Yes Gin is having an easier time than Po, but I think Po loosened everyone up before he got there. As for Gin and Tigress training, let's just say there will be some … interesting moments in later chapters.**

**Also Dark Dragon yyy sorry, did not check the reviews before I posted the last chapter but here's a late thank you for your review.**

**I Do NOT Own Kung Fu Panda. **

Chapter 4: A Day at the Jade Palace

"Ok now punch me." Gin said

"You sure?" Tigress asked skeptically.

"Yes I'm sure, now try to knock me out, and don't hold back." Gin said reassuringly.

"Ok." She said throwing a punch at Gin's head. He quickly blocked the strike while grabbing her wrist, swept her legs out from under her throwing her face first into the ground, twisting her arm behind her back while placing his knee between her shoulder blades.

"Ow Ow Ow." Tigress said taping the mat. She may not feel any pain in her hands but those joint locks hurt. Gin eased up a little but did not get off.

"Now from here you can do a number of things." Gin said making Tigress regret pushing him down the stairs yesterday.

Gin could be a sadistic bastard sometimes if you pissed him off. Tigress was the same way, but that didn't mean she liked being on the receiving end. Usually they would go back and forth beating on each other, but all in good faith, never getting too much out of hand.

"You can break the wrist like this," he said twisting her wrist a little making her grit her teeth. "Snap the elbow or dislocate the shoulder," he continued as he moved her arm almost to the breaking point making her wrench. "And also punch the back of the head." He said taping her head playfully as he got off her.

"Ok now show me that step by step so I can try it." Tigress said standing up rubbing her arm.

"I see you two are as lively as ever, bet you guys are glad to have those casts off huh?" Po said walking up.

It had been a few weeks since Gin and Tigress's little spar and now they could finally take their casts off, and get back to some real training. Before they could only run and do foot and leg work. They had spent most of their time talking, Gin told Tigress about the different martial arts he knew and she told him more about kung fu. They also talked about their likes and dislikes, the people they admired, their favorite foods, and many other things. Over that time they had become real good friends.

"Yes Po we are and your timing is perfect." Tigress said

"What do you mean?" said Po warily, not liking the look the two felines were giving him.

"Po my dear brother I need your help for a moment." Gin said smiling as he walked over to Po.

"Well, what do you need?" Po asked, not liking where this was going, when Gin was this polite it usually meant trouble.

"I just need some help showing Tigress a move." Gin said innocently

"Oh, well, ah sorry but I have a thing I need to go do with ah… Mei Ling! Yeah we're going to the market to get food for tonight." Po lied, backing away slowly. He was right, trouble, nothing but trouble and pain.

"Po did you forget? I'm cooking tonight and I already have the food." Gin said placing a hand on Po's shoulder. The sound was so soft it was almost nonexistent, but to Po it sounded like a heavy metal door closing, sealing his doom.

"Ok, well what do you need me to do?" Po said, hoping he wouldn't be in too much pain.

"Nothing much just throw a slow punch and I'll do the rest." Gin said

After showing Tigress the move step by step a few times Gin had her try it herself as well as a few variations of it as well, each time starting off slow then getting faster till it was all one fluid motion.

"Ok Tigress I need to talk to Po for a minute, I'll get a sparring partner for you so you can try those moves in a fight." Gin said looking around the training hall. He finally spotted Mei Ling on the Jade Tortoise with Crain and called her over.

"What's up Gin?" she asked as she walked over to the trio.

"I want to talk to Po, can you spar with Tigress for a sec so she can practice the moves I've been teaching her." Gin asked

"Sure thing." Mei Ling replied

Gin left the girls to their fun as he and Po walked out the doors to go outside. For a second he wondered which one would win, Tigress was stronger, but Mei Ling was lighter on her feet, anyway you put it, it was sure to be a good spar.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Po said shaking Gin from his thoughts.

"Oh so now I need a reason to talk to my own brother?" Gin said with a hurt expression before smiling and giving Po a playful push. "I just wanted to talk, you know like we used to."

"Cool, like what?" Po asked

"Well for starters how about you tell me about you and Tigress." Said Gin, giving Po a sly look.

"What are you talking about?" Po said

"Come on Po you used to have the biggest crush I've ever seen on her. Don't tell me that just went away after I left." Gin said

"It didn't, it didn't even when I was living here at the Jade Palace. I told her how I felt about her after we defeated Lord Shen. She told me how she felt when she thought I was dead; she said it felt like a piece of her had died. And when she found out that I was alive she was so happy, she realized that I was a very important person in her life. So we started going out. We got really close as friends, but broke it off after a few weeks; there just wasn't that spark you know. That thing that just lets you know that that's her, that she's the one." Po said

"Geez sorry bro, when I heard you were living at the Jade Palace I was totally rooting for you. Well what's meant to be will be I guess, but don't worry you'll find someone." Gin said placing a hand on Po's shoulder and giving him a smile.

"So is there anything going on between you and Mei Ling?" Po asked

"Ok you can stop that right there, there has not, is not, and will never be anything between me and Mei Ling, we're just friends." Gin said with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry, sorry." Po said putting his hands up.

"It's alright Po, we've just have had enough of those rumors to last a life time." Gin said

They talked about a lot of things, Gin told Po about all the missions and adventures he went on, the people he met, and how life had been in general. Po told Gin about becoming the Dragon Warrior, his life at the palace, the Five, Master Shifu, the Winter Feast, finding out where he came from, and all the awesome adventures he and the Five have been on. Before they knew it, it was almost time for dinner. They went to the kitchen and started fixing dinner and after a while everyone started to walk in.

"Wow that smells delicious." Viper said as she slithered into the room, followed by Mantis and Monkey.

"Thanks." Said the brothers in unison

"Hey where are the other three?" Gin asked, noticing that Tigress, Crain, and Mei Ling were missing.

"Tigress and Mei Ling are still going at it when we left; Crain went to go get them." Monkey said only for the three in question to walk in.

"Judging by the look on your face Tigress you didn't win every time." Gin said noticing the frown on her face.

"Shut up." She said glaring at him as she took a seat and started eating.

"Scary kitty" Gin teased, earning him an irritated growl and another death glare.

"So how'd she do?" Gin asked turning to Mei Ling.

"It felt like I was fighting you there for a second. But her ground game could use some improvement, that's how I beat her those few times. She also needs to work on the moves you taught her; she was thinking too much when she used them." She said after some thought.

"Well we'll just have to work on that. Won't we Kitten?" Gin said turning back to Tigress.

"Sure whatever" Tigress said before breaking into a big evil grin. "But tomorrow it's my turn to teach you."

Gin gulped; a look of worry on his face. He knew for a fact that he would have more than a few new bruises by the end of the day tomorrow. He quickly turned to Crain and started talking to him. Soon after, everyone started talking, eating, and having a good time. After everyone had finished eating, they headed off to the barracks to get ready for bed.

Tigress was just falling asleep, after everyone else had gone to bed, when she heard a banging noise from Gin's room. She walked quietly down the hall to Gin's room, careful not to wake up anyone.

"Gin?" Tigress said as she opened the door just enough to poke her head through. "I heard a noise, are you ok?" It was then that she realized that the room was empty. "Gin?" she said walking into the room.

She looked around the room and noticed the window was open, she then heard a soft creaking sound coming from above her, as if someone was walking on the roof. Curious, Tigress silently climbed out the window and on to the roof to see Gin laying down with his hands behind his head, staring at the stars.

"Gin what are you doing?" Tigress asked as she walked over to him.

"Looking at the stars." Gin replied simply, as he continued to staring in to the night sky.

"Why?"

"Their comforting." He said patting the roof beside him and waited till she had lain next to him before he continued. "They're the one constant in my crazy life, always there, always so beautiful, always just out of reach." He said before he started laughing softly. "Sometimes I wish that I had a star of my own. One I could look at even in the daytime. I could look at it and all my troubles, my worries, my pain, would just melt away."

"That does sound nice" Tigress said. After a while in comfortable silence she asked "Gin what was your master like?"

Gin gave a soft chuckle before saying, "My master was the kindest, most caring, sadist you could ever meet."

"I take it your training was rather painful then?" Tigress said with a smile.

"You have no idea. You see, as well being my master he also trained the top soldiers in the army. If you made it through the training you were put into the elite core, the best of the best. So three times a year a group of about two to three hundred would try for the hundred spots. After about a month or so the number of people was always below seventy and that was when the real training began." Gin said as he described the tortures training his Master had come up with, like climbing stairs (like the ones at the Jade Palace) using only your hands, hanging upside down and filling a bucket with water at your feet with water that was in a bucket on the ground with little cups, and standing still with arms out and feet in a wide stance as hit you with sticks and not little ones either. "The basic purpose was to make you to be able to push through pain and exhaustion to where it doesn't bother you anymore." Gin said after he had finished.

"So how many would pass?" Tigress asked. She had become very interested.

"I think the most was twenty and that only happened twice while I was there." He said

"He sounds like a scary guy." She said

"Only when he was teaching. The real scary one was his wife, when she told you to do something you did it. The scary thing was she could be all smiling and pleasant, take out a whole group of guys with as much ferocity as a hurricane, then go back as if nothing had happened." Gin said with a slight shiver.

"Now that's scary." Tigress said

"You think?" he said laughing, "It's late you should get back to bed you need your sleep." Gin said

"What about you?" Tigress asked

"I only sleep inside when it's raining or if it's too cold." Gin said

"Then mind if I sleep here as well, I'm oddly comfortable." Tigress said with a yawn

"Sure" Gin said with a smile as he moved over to give her room. "Good night Tigress" he said lifting up his right hand turning it into a fist.

"Good night Gin." Tigress said pressing her right fist against his before they fell asleep under the stars.

**Ok sorry for the wait. Wrote half of it, thought of something better and started over.**

**Any suggestions or comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading. Till next time.**


	5. Nothing's As It Seems

**alienvspredator5,** **Animation Universe 2005, forgetmenotflowers,** **Dark Dragon yyy, and WOLF- thank you so much for reviewing! **

**alienvspredator5 great idea! I thank I'll use it but in a different chapter, you'll see why in a bit. Thank you!**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

Chapter 5: Nothing's As It Seems

As usual when the morning gong rang everyone came out of their rooms and greeted Master Shifu.

"Good morning master." They said

"Good morning students." Shifu said, "I hope you all had a good rest because we have a mission. There seems…" he stopped when he noticed that two of his students were missing. "Where are Tigress and Gin?"

"They were with us last night." Viper said

"You don't think…" Mantis started to say before Viper slapped him in the back of the head.

"Of course not, Tigress is not that kind of person!" Viper scolded

"And neither is Gin." Mei Ling said defending her friend.

Just then a loud thump came from both their rooms, then a bunch of rustling as if someone was getting dressed in a hurry. Then Gin and Tigress burst out of their rooms.

"Good morning master!" they shouted, staring straight ahead, afraid to look at Shifu.

"We will talk later but now we have a mission. There seems to be some suspicious happenings around the city of Shu Jing, near the border. We think that someone is planning to take over the city. Go there and speak with Lord Bolin, and look into things. Am I clear?" Shifu said looking around.

"Yes Master Shifu!" they said.

"Good; pack, eat, and get ready you leave in one hour." He said turning around. "Gin can you come with me for a second." He said as he walked off.

Gin looked around at the others nervously before following Shifu out the door. He followed Shifu in silence to the Sacred Peach Tree before the old master stopped and turned to him. Before Shifu could say anything Gin spoke first.

"Master Shifu if this is about this morning you have no need to worry, nothing happened. Me and Tigress are just friends; in fact she is one of my very best friends. And even if I did like her more than that I respect her more than enough to not even think about trying something." Gin said before Shifu raised his hand, silencing him.

"Gin, thank you for telling me that, but that is not why I asked you to come out here." Shifu said

"Ok, then what was?" Gin asked, a little confused

"I wish to ask you a favor." Shifu said

"Anything Master Shifu just name it." said Gin

"I want you to watch over my daughter and keep her safe" Shifu said

"Wait you mean Tigress?" Gin asked to which Shifu nodded, "Sir, I think Tigress is more than capable of doing that herself." At this Shifu just smiled.

"Yes she is, but ever since the incident with Lord Shen, where we almost lost, I have been worried for her safety. I may not show it often but I'm her father and I worry. So I will ask again, will you watch over her?" Shifu said looking straight at Gin.

"Of course I will. But I have to ask, why me, why not one of the others?" Gin asked

"Because you are her closest friend and she will listen to you. And I know you are the kind of person that would give his life for ours without a moment's thought." Said Shifu

"I have been told I sometimes act without thinking." Gin chuckled, "Don't worry Master Shifu I will do my best." Gin said with a bow.

"I'm sure you will Gin." Shifu said returning the bow before they walked back to the palace.

"Oh and Gin if you ever do try anything with my daughter, I will personally hunt you down and torture you in the most painful way I know how till you are begging me to kill you, is the clear." Shifu said in a voice that made Gin's blood run ice cold.

"Transparently." Gin said in a shaky voice.

_(Meanwhile at the Barracks)_

Tigress watched as Gin followed Master Shifu out of the barracks. She wondered what Master Shifu wanted to talk to Gin about, as she grabbed her already packed bag form under her bed. Sure they were late but that was nothing special, unusual yes but not something that needed to be talked about in private. She was shaken from her thoughts as Viper slithered over to her.

"So why were you late this morning?" Viper asked

"I kinda fell asleep with Gin last night." Tigress said a little embarrassed.

"YOU SLEPT WITH GIN!" Viper shouted

"Yeah, so what?" Tigress asked, confused by her friend's outburst.

"I knew it!" Mantis shouted from the hallway where everyone stood looking in with shocked faces.

"Guys I don't know what the big fuss is about I just…" Tigress was saying before she realized what her friends were thanking. "Wait! You think that me… and Gin… that we… noooo, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Tigress shouted, "I heard a noise, went to check it out, found Gin on the roof, we talked, looked at the stars, and then fell asleep on the roof. That's all I swear, we're just friends." She said then got angry. "And you guys thinking that is not only an insult to me but to Gin as well! He's a nice guy and would never take advantage of a woman like that!" she growled

"Tigress calm down, we're sorry ok. It's just the way you said it at first that threw us off that's all. We would never even think that otherwise." Viper said trying to calm Tigress down.

"Yeah Tigress, you should've seen how mad Viper and Mei Ling got when Mantis even joked about that this morning." Po said finally calming Tigress down a bit.

Just then Shifu and Gin walked back in. Gin looking a little shaken.

"I trust you are all ready?" Shifu said

"Yes Master Shifu." They said

"Good than I wish you good luck on your mission." Shifu said as he left.

"Gin your bag already packed as usual?" Mei Ling asked

"Yeah, let me go get it." Gin said looking everywhere but in Tigress direction. He walked to his room, pulled his bag out from under his bed and slung it over his shoulder. "Ok let's go."

The start of the trip was a bit awkward. Tigress and Gin didn't talk to anyone and every time they happen to look at each other they would quickly look away. But after traveling for a day in silence the tension between the two slowly started to go away till they were talking and messing with each other like old times. So by the time they got to the city of Shu Jing around noon the next day, everything was back to normal.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gin asked as they stood on a hill overlooking the city. From here they could see everything: the harbor, the market, Lord Bolin's palace, and everything in between.

"What do you mean?" Po asked, "We go in, talk to Lord Bolin, find the bad guys, and kick their butts."

"Po things are rarely that simple. What if Lord Bolin is involved." Gin stated flatly till idea came to him, "They're expecting the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" Po asked

"I get what he's saying," Tigress said with a smile, "They won't be expecting you two." she said pointing to Gin and Mei Ling.

"Exactly, so while you guys go talk to Lord Bolin, me and Mei Ling will see what we can find. Mei Ling you take the market, I'll take the docks." Gin said as he put on a light brown traveling cloak and threw the hood over his head, Mei Ling doing the same. "We'll all meet up at the center of the city two hours after sunset, ok?" everyone nodded, "Good."

_(The Five and Po)_

They walked through the gates into Bolin's palace. The place was big, not as big as Shen's palace had been but still big. Two guards escorted them into the throne room to meet Lord Bolin.

"Welcome!" Lord Bolin greeted as he placed a scroll down with some others on a table. "It is an honor to have such renowned kung fu masters as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior in my home; you grace this city with your presence." He said as he stepped down from his throne. He was a mountain cat like Mei Ling but taller and in his fifty's. He wore brightly colored robes, and had eyes that spoke of great kindness and intelligence.

"Thank you for your kind words Lord Bolin; it is an honor to meet you as well." Tigress said as she and the rest of the Five and Po bowed.

"Father" a voice called

"Over hear my son." Lord Bolin called. Just as a young mountain cat came in to the room.

"I heard that the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were here." The young mountain cat said running up to his father "Masters it is an honor to meet you" he said with a bow as he saw the Five and Po.

"This is my son Lu Tin." Bolin said, "He's a smart boy if somewhat naïve at times. We'll be celebrating his 18st birthday tonight; you should join us if you can."

"Thank you Lord Bolin we would love to if given the chance." Tigress said

"Splendid" Bolin said before turning to Lu Tin, "Now I must get back to work and I believe you more studying to do before tonight." He said smiling as Lu Tin rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." He grumbled, bowing to the Five and Po before leaving.

"You have a wonderful son, Lord Bolin" Tigress commented

"Thank you Master Tigress but back to the matter at hand, I'm willing to bet this isn't a social visit." Bolin said

"You are right Lord Bolin we are here on a mission. We have reason to suspect that someone is planning to take the city from you. We have been sent to prevent that from happening." Tigress said.

"Hmm if this is true then we must act quickly." Bolin said with a thoughtful look. "Come into my office, I will give you all the information I can." He said as he walked away.

The Five and Po followed Lord Bolin to a large room near the center of the palace. Inside numerous shelves with countless scrolls lined the walls, while many servants and scribes coped, organized, stored, and recorded things and added them to the ever growing number of scrolls.

"This is where we keep the city records." Bolin explained seeing the looks on their faces. "I assure you there is a method to the madness, or so I'm told." He said as he walked through the large room to his office. As he sat down a servant came in with a hand full of papers and scrolls.

"Thank you." Bolin said as he was handed the papers and turned to the Five and Po. "This is a detailed map of the city; it shows all the roads, alleys, walkways, and buildings." Bolin said as he handed over a folded paper. "And these are everything that you may need; arrest records from last week till now, shipping manifests, warehouse records, and docking records." He said pointing to the stacks of papers on his desks.

"Thank you Lord Bolin this will be a great help to us." Tigress said bowing, as the others started looking through the paper work. A few hours of going through paper work later.

"Hey guys look at this." Crane said as he showed everyone the papers he had been looking at. "This guy has rented out this whole section of 15 large warehouses at the far end of the dock." He said pointing at the map. "What's weird is that he had them for three months and only started using them within the last few weeks. And I mean really using them. Five or six ships a day, at least. All with normal cargo if you take them one at a time, but completely random if you look at them all together; lumber, fireworks, metal ore, tools, food, weapons, it just don't feel right."

"And with that much space you could hide a small army." Mantis said

"We should show this to Lord Bolin" Tigress said as she got up. They were walking down a hallway when they ran into Lu Tin.

"Masters, can I help you with anything?" Lu Tin asked

"Yes, we're looking for your father we have some very important information to give him." Viper said.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that." Lu Tin said coldly. Darts hit each of the Five and Po.

"What the hell!" Tigress yelled her body already numb; most of the others were already unconscious. She turned to Lu Tin; his eyes that were once innocence were now cold and hard.

"That would interfere with the plan." Lu Tin said as Tigress lost consciousness. Six men stepped out of hiding, blow guns in hand. "There are two more left. A black tiger and Master Mountain Cat find them and bring them back here." He said gesturing to two of the men. "The rest of you throw these six in the dungeon." He walked away without another word.

**Hey tell me what you think ok. A few good fight scenes in the next chapter so heads up! Till next time.**


	6. Plan C

**Ok this chapter got so long that I split it into two chapters. The next chapter should be up in a day at most.**

**So sorry for the late update, I rewrote the first 3-4 pages like 5 time till I got it how I liked it. Soooo sorry!**

**alienvspredator5, Animation Universe 2005, Chibby-dono, Dark Dragon yyy thank you for your reviews, they are very much appreciated. And thank you Animation Universe 2005 for the idea I think I might use it at some point, but just to recap Gin and Po are brothers, Po was 6 and Gin was 7 when they started living together then Gin left for 10 years when he was 15. So they both know about each other's childhood.**

**Warning: will have a little bad language in this chapter. But come on you would be cussing your head off if this happened to you. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

_Chapter 6: Plan C_

Gin stepped into the crowded bar. Everyone was supposed to meet up over an hour ago. When no one showed up he went looking, afraid that the worst had happened. He'd looked everywhere and now he was sure something bad had happened. So if he couldn't find them, he just had to ask someone where they were. He walked up to the bar and motioned for the bartender, a wolf with brown fur, blue shirt, and black pants, to come down. Lucky for Gin it was the same bartender he had talked to earlier that evening, he was also the one that told him about the warehouses.

"Anything new happening Yu?" Gin said

"Yeah, they've been asking about you." Yu said pointing to a group of guys sitting in a corner drinking.

"Really?" Gin said as he grabbed the glass of whisky Yu offered.

"Unless there's another dark grey tiger, then yes. So what did you find out at the docks?" Yu asked

"Nothing good. Some bad shits about to go down." Gin said

"How bad?" Yu asked

"They have over 250 fully armed soldiers and more are on the way." Gin said sipping his drink

"Shit. What should we do?" Yu asked

"Spread the word. Tell everyone to close early. Find any and all the weapons you can, I don't care if it's just a big stick, anything that can be used as a weapon, get it. I need to find my friends." Gin said

"Any way I can help?" Yu asked

"Yeah there is. I need to ask that one a few questions." Gin said pointing to a big wolf in the group that was the leader.

"I think I can help with that. HEY, LIN, COME HERE FOR A SECOND." Yu said calling a waitress over. She was a beautiful red fox in a white dress, which reminded Gin of someone he'd made a promise to years ago.

"Lin my friend here needs have a little chat with that guy." Yu said pointing to the guy Gin had pointed out. "You think you could lure him to the back so they won't be disturbed?"

"No problem." Lin said as she walked over to the table. "Excuse me but could one of you big strong men please help me in the back for a second." She said in a sweet voice that made the whole group look up.

"I'll be glad to help you beautiful." A boar said

"Thanks but I was looking for someone a bit taller with big strong arms." Lin said as she rubbed the wolf's arm, giving him a seductive look.

"Sorry Bao maybe next time." The wolf said grinning at the boar, as he got up and followed Lin to the back. As Lin was doing this Gin had been writing a letter.

"Yu I would like to ask you to get this letter delivered for me if you can. It's important to me" Gin said handing Yu the letter.

"A special girl?" Yu asked

"You could say that." Gin said with a smile as he watched the wolf follow Lin to the back. "Well back to work." He said as he finished his drink and followed them to the back.

Gin walked into the back and silently closed the door. He moved stealthily through the room till he was right behind the wolf.

"So, what is it you needed help with again?" the wolf said with a smile.

"I don't know, ask him." Lin said pointing behind the wolf.

The wolf turned around with a confused look just to get punched in the face. Gin then kneed him in the gut and threw him to the ground. Being careful not to knock him out.

"Thanks for doing this." He said to Lin. "Oh and don't leave yet. It'll look weird if you go out there now."

"Ok" Lin said

"Now" Gin said turning to the dazed wolf. "I have some questions for you." Gin grabbed the wolf and slammed him up against wall. "Question one, where are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior being held?" Gin demanded

"I don't know." The wolf said. Gin punched him in the face.

"Wrong answer!" Gin said slamming him into the wall again. "I'll ask you again, where are they!"

"The palace. They're in the palace dungeon." The wolf said

"Good, now for my next question. What are you planning?" Gin said

"I can't tell you that I'll be killed!" the wolf said with a worried look.

"Not if they don't know you were questioned." Gin said before unsheathing his claws. "Now tell me before I start ripping you apart."

"Ok, ok, we're taking over the city. Someone in the palace is planning on overthrowing the lord. We were sent by a deferent group that's helping him. We're all mercenaries no one really knows what's going on more than that, I swear." The wolf said

"Lucky for you I believe you. Now when you wake up tell them that you were knocked out and don't remember anything ok." Gin said. The wolf nodded. "Good." Gin said before knocking him out.

"Ok run out there and say your ex-boyfriend or something is beating this guy up, ok" Gin said turning to Lin. She nodded in understanding. "And also… do you like Yu? Because he really likes you." he said

"Really? I've had a big crush on him for as long as I can remember but I didn't think he thought of me that way." Lin said blushing.

"Well he does, I can see it in the way he looks at you." Gin said pulling out a bag of coins. "Give this to him; it's a gift for all the help he's been. Plus with the plan I have in mind I'm going to lose it anyway."

"Th-thank you, thank you so much!" Lin said giving him a hug before running out the door.

Gin looked back at the wolf. "The palace… well this is going to suck." He said before walking out the back door.

_(Palace dungeon)_

Tigress was furious! 'That fucking brat I'm going to kill him!' she thought as she sat in a cell with everyone. They had all woken up in the cell about an hour ago, hands cuffed behind their backs, and their feet chained so they could barely walk. Mei Ling had been thrown in a little after they woke up. She said they got her as it was getting dark.

'How could I have walked us right in to that ambush! I should have seen, heard, or noticed something!' Tigress thought as she slammed her head back against the wall. She felt so helpless and it ticked her off to no end! She hated feeling helpless, hated feeling weak. Her friends were in trouble and there was nothing she could do to help, she was so fucking useless! She wished Gin was here. He could get them out.

As if on cue the door opened and two guards walked in dragging an unconscious Gin between them. They opened up the cell and threw him in. Everyone rushed over to him. Tigress leaned over him trying to wake him up. "Wake up Gin, come on Gin wake up." Tigress said shaking him. Gin let out a groan and started opening his eyes.

"Oh man my head," Gin moaned as he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to make them focus. "Tigress?" he said as his eyes finally focused. "Guys you're ok." he said as the rest of them came in to focus.

"Gin, are you ok." Po asked.

"Yes Po I'm fine." Gin replied not wanting to worry Po. In truth his whole body ached, the poison from the dart, though not deadly, made his muscles and joints stiff, and his head was pounding. Just then the door opened and in walked an elegantly dressed mountain cat.

"Oh good you're all here." Lu Tin said with an evil smile. "I hope you're all comfortable."

"Better than I expected from an incompetent, spoiled, rich kid." Gin said making Lu Tin angry.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts cat. In a few hours the main invasion force will arrive. I will have killed my father as well as all the heads of the important houses in the city, and then you and your friends will be publicly, and painfully, executed!" Lu Tin shouted

"Sorry if we don't shake in fear." Tigress spat.

"I will enjoy watching you die." Lu Tin glared before walking out the door.

"Well that was informative." Gin said

"How?" Mantis asked

"Now we have a timeline and a clearer understanding of the plan." Gin said

"Well I'm glad you're alright but it sucks that you got captured." Po said

"Yeah, plan C usually sucks." Gin said with a smile as he sat back against a wall.

"Plan C?" Crain asked

"Plan A was to find you guys and break you out of here. But when I couldn't find you that plan went out the window. So I tried plan B and got a guard to tell me where you were." Gin said

"How did you get him to tell you?" Po asked

"I invited him for some tea and asked politely Po what do think." Gin said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh" Po said understanding.

"When I heard you guys were in the palace I knew I couldn't just walk in so I had to go with plan C." Gin said.

"And let me guess. Plan C was to get captured and taken to where we were right?" Tigress asked smiling

"Smart and beautiful, is there anything you can't do Kitten?" Gin teased giving her his signature cocky grin. Tigress just rolled her eyes but smiled at the complement. She was so relieved that he was alright that she wasn't even mad at him for calling her Kitten.

"Now's not the time for flirting Gin." She said knowing that he was just messing with her like he always did.

"It's not flirting if it's true." He said still smiling. "But you're right it's time to get out of here." He said standing up.

"How are we going to do that?" Monkey asked

"What do you mean, how?" Gin said with a smile as his cuffs fell to the floor. "Never underestimate a cat and his claws. Now for the cell door." He said as he stuck his hand through the bars. "Looks like we'll need the key or some tools." He said frowning.

"I have an idea, unlock my cuffs." Tigress said

"Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing." Gin said unlocking Tigress's cuffs.

"Thanks Gin, and don't worry." Tigress said before loosening the straps on her vest, exposing some of her chest.

"Tigress what the hell are you doing?" Gin asked as he turned away and moved between her and the others who were just as shocked as he was.

"Just watch." Tigress said before walking to the bars, the cuffs held behind her back making it look like she was still cuffed. "Hey Mr. Guard can you come here for a sec. I need your help. My vest is falling off." She said in a sweet voice that immediately got the guard's attention. He rushed over and just stared.

"H-how can I help you?" he stammered, eyes glued the Tigress's almost exposed chest.

"Could you please help me refasten the straps on my vest? It's hard to do it with my hands behind my back." Tigress said with a small smile. All those acting lessons that Shifu had made her do, insisting that it was essential in the art of deception, paid off in times like this. She hated when men just stared at her body, she was a kung fu master DAMN IT! But the disgust she was filling now was much better than the helplessness she had been filling before.

"Sure thing." said the guard as he reached through the bars. But before he realized it Tigress had cuffed his hands together, pulled him forward slamming his head into the bars, and punched him in the face.

"I'll be taking these off your hands if you don't mind." Tigress said as she took the keys from the guard before kicking him in his tenders, making him fall to his knees in pain. "So what do you think? Not too bad right." Tigress said twirling the keys around as she turned around to find Gin standing right behind her staring over to the side, and arms behind his back. "What?" she asked

"Umm Tigress, aren't you forgetting something" Gin said in an embarrassed tone.

Tigress looked around in confusion before realizing what Gin was getting at. At some point during the scuffle with the guard, her vest had gone from halfway undone to completely undone so her breasts were completely exposed. She quickly turned around, and fixed her vest while handing Gin the keys, her face filling like it was on fire. He unlocked everyone's cuffs as she turned around.

"We will never speak of this, ever." Tigress said threatingly, giving each of them a death glare, to which they all nodded.

**Ok like I said the next chapter will be up in about a day, or I might wait for reviews… but whatever. Tell me what you thought, Good. Bad. Or whatever. You guys keep me going.**

**Till next time (which will most likely be in less than 24 hours)**


	7. Crashing the Party

**Here's the next part I promised!**

**alienvspredator5, Animation Universe 2005, and Dark Dragon yyy thank you so much for your reviews.**

_Chapter 7: Crashing the Party_

They silently snuck their way through the dungeon before hearing voices.

"Hey hold up. You hear that?" Gin asked looking around.

"Yeah it sounds like it's coming from that way." Tigress said

"Should we go check it out?" Monkey asked

"I think so. It might be the palace guards, the real ones. If I was that bastard Lu Tin I would want everyone that was loyal to my father out of the way." Gin said

"If we free them they can help us." Viper said

"It's decided let's go get them out." Gin said as they ran down the hall. They stopped as they neared a corner. Mantis peaked around the corner and saw about thirty armed guards and more than two dozen cells pack with the real palace guards.

"Ok good news, it looks like every palace guard is in these cells so if we get them out we'll have a small army. Bad news, there are about thirty armed guards. We can handle them but it may take more time than we have." Mantis said

"We're getting them out." Gin said "We'll need them to help with the mercenaries at the docks."

"How many are we talking?" Po asked

"Hundreds. All armed and highly trained, for mercenaries." Gin said

"Oh crap, that a lot." Po said astonished

"Guys I have a plan." Mei Ling said "Gin do you remember how we took over that fortress in Trang?"

"Yeah, we threw some firework bombs in the middle and after they went off we ran in and finished them off. But we don't have any of those." Gin said wondering what Mei Ling was thinking.

"No, but we have something ten time better." She said looking at Mantis. Gin got big grin on his face.

"Um why are all you guys smiling at me?" Mantis asked when he saw everyone looking at him.

"I hate this plan!" Mantis said as Gin was about to throw him.

"Calm down, just takeout as many as you can. We'll be right behind you." Po said. Gin threw Mantis into the middle of the group. At first nothing happened and then suddenly five guys flew across the room. Mantis took out four more before any of them noticed what was going on.

"FEAR THE BUG!" Mantis shouted while he threw another guy into a group, knocking them down. At this point all attention was focused on Mantis so no one saw everyone else come around the corner and take the guards from behind with a flurry of punches, kicks, elbows, and throws. In no time at all, all the guards had been taken care of.

"Thank goodness you came." the captain of the guards, a big mean looking ox named Tao, said.

"No time for that Captain, your lord and your city is in danger." Gin said

"How can we help?" Captain Tao said

"Take your men to the center of town. There you'll meet my friend Yu he will fill you in on what is going on. He'll also have some men to help you fight. Also raid the weapons house, get everything you can before you leave and take it to them. After that we'll meet you at the docks after stopping Lu Yin from killing his father and the heads of the houses." Gin said

"Ok. ARIGHT MEN IT'S TIME TO MOVE OUT! TO THE WEAPONS HOUSE THEN THE CITY'S CENTER! GO. GO. GO." Captain Tao shouted. All the men rushed out of the dungeon. "LIEUTENANT CHING GO WITH THEM TO VALIDATE WHAT THEY SAY!" Captain Tao shouted at a young snow leopard.

"SIR YES SIR!" Ching shouted as he began running with them to the palace's dining hall, where the party was being held.

_(The palace guards)_

"HURRY UP. LOAD THOSE WAGONS TAKE THEM THE CENTER OF THE CITY!" Captain Tao shouted at men loading wagons full of swords, spears, hammers, bows and arrows, and every other weapon they could find. Once they were loaded up they headed towards the center of the city. When he got there Captain Tao could not believe his eyes. He was told a few men would be waiting for him. But it looked like every citizen of the city was here. All with fire in their eyes and most with something in their hands, he looked around and saw farmers, blacksmiths, and carpenters all with their tools of their trade ready to be stained red with blood. He saw women and young boys with kitchen knives, bats, and planks of wood with nails in them. And on a platform in the center of it all he saw a wolf in the middle of riling them up with a fierce speech.

"TONIGHT AS CITIZENS OF SHU JING WE FIGHT AS ONE, AGAINST THOSE THAT WOULD THREATEN OUR FAMILIES AND OUR HOMES. THOSE THAT WOULD TAKE OUR CITY FROM US. WELL I SAY THEY CAN HAVE THIS CITY, ONCE THEY PRY IT FROM MY, COLD! DEAD! HANDS!" Yu shouted gaining a cheer from the crowd. "TONIGHT WE SEND THEM BACK TO WHERE EVER THEY CAME FROM. WE SHOW THEM THAT THE PEOPLE OF SHU JING WILL NOT STAND BY AND BE TAKEN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Yu yelled gaining another mighty roar from the crowd. This was when Captain Tao stepped up on the platform.

"Mind if we join you?" Captain Tao asked

"The more the merrier." Yu said

"Well if that's the case then I hope you like all the gifts I brought." Captain Tao said gesturing to the wagons full of weapons.

"Oh I think I will." Yu said before turning back to the crowd. "THE PALACE GUARDS HAVE COME TO HELP US AND THEY HAVE BROUGHT GIFTS. GET WHAT YOU NEED FROM THE WAGONS AND BE SURE TO SHARE THEM WITH AS MANY OF THE INVADERS AS YOU CAN. WE KICK THEM OUT OF OUR CITY NOW!" Yu shouted as everyone got a weapon from the wagons and started for the docks.

_(Gin and everyone)_

"Hold up." Gin said as they stopped just outside the dining hall.

"Why are we stopping?" Lieutenant Ching asked "We should be telling Lord Bolin about the invasion and the betrayal of his son!"

"I know but we don't know how he's going to do it." Gin said thinking. "Wait, are there any places that someone with a bow could hide but still use the bow?" Gin asked

"Yes there are some windows that are high up." Ching said

"Ok Po, You, Tigress and Ching go confront Lu Tin. The rest of us will take care of anyone lurking in the shadows."

"Will do." Po said as he opened the door.

"Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress, I am glad you made it, where are the others?"

"They are headed to the docks to stop an invasion force planning on taking over your city." Tigress said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What!" Bolin asked stunned

"Lord Bolin your city is in danger and you have been betrayed by your own son!" Po declared

"WHAT!" Bolin shouted

"It is true Lord Bolin I have seen it myself." Ching said stepping forth

"Lieutenant Ching what do you mean?" Bolin demanded

"My lord, your son has conspired with outsiders to overthrow you. They are at the docks as we speak." Ching answered causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. Everyone turned to see Lu Tin clapping slowly.

"Well played. Well played. But you seem to forget that I hold all the cards." Lu Tin said with a wicked smile. "Archers! Take care of these pests." He said. But nothing happened. "I said kill them." He shouted as a body crashed on to the table followed by five more shortly after.

"I believe those belong with you." Gin shouted mockingly.

Lu Tin snarled before pulling a dagger out of his robes and lunging at his father. Right before the dagger pierced Lord Bolin's heart an arrow knocked the dagger out of Lu Tin's hand, sending it flying across the room.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Gin said notching another arrow into place as Lu Tin clutched his hand. He blew a whistle that hung around his neck. At the sound twenty armed guards rushed out from the side rooms.

"Kill them all!" Lu Tin shouted.

The guards ran forward weapons at the ready. Tigress, Po, and Ching fought them while the others peppered them with arrows from above. Tigress ran forward and jumped kicked a guard in the face. Then blocked an overhanded slash from an enemy's sword by grabbing his arms in mid-swing, then shattered his knee with a swift kick like Gin had shown her, and then threw him into another guard. An arrow whizzed past her head and struck a guard that was coming at her from behind. With a quick wave of thanks she jumped back into the fray. Po was holding his own against five guys. He had already taken care of three of them. One rushed Po and tried to stab him, but Po easily sidestepped him then sent him flying with a mighty kick. The other guard tried to attack Po while he was busy but was intercepted by a quick strike from Viper, who along with Mantis had jumped down to fight since they couldn't use a bow. In no time at all they had won. Bodies littered dining hall.

"It looks like Lu Tin escaped." Po said looking around

"He'll be heading towards the docks." Gin said as he and the others jumped down. "We should get going."

"I'm coming with you." Lord Bolin said

"Lord Bolin you can't." Ching said

"He's right Lord Bolin it's too dangerous." Po said

"I will not stand idly by while the people of this city die. I'm going and that's final." Bolin said

"If that's the case than you might need this." Gin said tossing him a sword which he caught with ease and swung it around testing its balance and how it handled. "For a peace loving lord you seem to know your way around a sword." Gin said

"I learned long ago that to preserve peace one must fight those that wish to destroy it. That there is a time for peace and a time for violence." Bolin said as he removed his robes to reveal a warrior's clothing, loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. "Now let's get going."

They ran as fast as they could to the docks. They could hear fighting long before they got there. As they arrived they saw the people of Shu Jing fighting the invaders. Archers stood on the rooftops picking off targets. While the people on the ground pushed the invaders back. The sheer numbers of the citizens overwhelmed the invaders, who were outnumbered five to one.

"It seems we're a little late for the party." Mei Ling said

"Well you know what they say, when you're late make one hell of an entrance!" Gin said before running into the middle of the battle, taking out enemies along the way.

"Gin, wait up!" Po called after him.

"Don't worry Po I make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Tigress said running past him and after Gin. "We'll meet you at the front!" she called back to them.

Tigress ran through the battle taking out as many enemies as she could while still looking for Gin. He could handle himself but even the greatest warriors can fall prey to bad luck. She spotted him inside the enemy's line surrounded. He looked to be enjoying himself as he took down enemy after enemy. Tigress saw a guy came at Gin from behind. She jumped over a group of them and kicked him in the face, sending him flying.

"Thanks Kitten!" Gin said while slamming his elbow into a guy's face.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that!" Tigress shouted as she knocked another guy back with a couple of punches.

"Does it bother you?" Gin asked dodging an enemy's spear, breaking it, and then thrusting the spear head into a guy's chest.

"YES!" Tigress yelled throwing a guy into another group of guys.

"Then probably never." Gin replied as he broke a guy's arm. "Tigress, watch out!" Gin screamed as he saw a guy swing a hammer at her head. Gin pushed Tigress aside and raised his left arm. There was a loud cracking noise when the hammer hit his arm. The pain was immense but Gin pushed it out of his mind as he punched the guy hard in the face sending him flying.

"GIN!" yelled Tigress as she rushed over to him. His arm hung loosely at his side, blood flowing from a large gash on his forearm where the hammer hit. "Gin are you alright, can you hear me!" Tigress shouted

"I'm still conscious Tigress." Gin said "It's just fractured, not a complete break." Gin reassured her before pointing out to the battle. "It looks like the battle is about over." They had gotten on top of a building to get away from the fighting. They could see the whole battlefield and sure enough Tigress saw that most of the invaders had either given up or fled. She looked back at Gin.

"Gin, thank you for saving me." She said as she wrapped his arm, stopping the bleeding.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright." Gin said shrugging it off.

"How can you say that! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt! You could have been killed!" Tigress said astonished that he could let it go so easily.

"Tigress you're like family to me, all you guys even Shifu. You guys are my family and I would do anything for you. So don't beat yourself up about me getting hurt ok. Because nothing's going to stop me from pulling your tail out of the fire got it. You're stuck with me so you better get used to it." Gin said looking into her eyes with all the determination and sincerity in the world. He was surprised by Tigress suddenly hugging him.

"Thank you Gin. You have no idea how much that means to me… Just promise me one thing." She said

"Name it." Gin said hugging her with his good arm.

"Promise me you won't die on me, ok?" Tigress said looking up.

"I promise but only if you do the same." Gin said

"I promise." Tigress said

They broke from the hug, Tigress laughing softly. "Not so hardcore huh?"

"Strong winds can knock down the mighty trees, but it is the humble bamboo that can endure any storm." Gin said with a soft smile.

"Your master?" Tigress asked

"Yeah." Gin said before looking back out to the battlefield. "Looks like it's time to go. Don't want to make the guys worry." He said standing up. The battle was through

"You're right, we should get going." Tigress said before stopping. "Oh Gin, if you tell anyone about what just happened I'll turn you into my own personal scratching post, got it?" she said unsheathing her claws.

"I got it… Kitten." He said with a smile. Tigress just glared at him.

"You better be glad you're injured." She said as she walked off to find the others.

'Welcome back Miss. Hardcore.' Gin thought, smiling as he followed her.

It had been a week since the battle at the docks. And things had been going well. Out of the 1000+ citizens and palace guards that fought only 27 were dead as opposed to the enemies 362; 178 were badly injured but would recover, and 347 had minor injuries. When the main force arrived they saw what was happening and decided that the price of taking the city was too high and turned around. So all in all it was better than anyone could have hoped for. There had been a large funeral for the dead, who were given a hero's burial, later a large festival was held in their, as well as everyone else who fought, honor. Unfortunately Lu Tin wasn't found, a search of his rooms, uncovered letters to an unknown group. Upon reading the letters it was clear that their plan was much bigger than just taking over the city. But as to what it was and how the failed attempt of taking the city affected those plans, was a mystery to everyone.

Gin and the guys were at the city gates ready to leave. The whole city had come to see them off. Suddenly a red and white blear ran out of the crowd and hugged Gin, taking him by surprise till he realized who it was.

"Lin!" Gin said returning the hug with his good arm (the other being in a sling). "How are you?" He asked holding her out to get a good look at her. She wore a simple white dress that somehow made it look like she was glowing, making her look even more beautiful.

"What do you think!" Lin said holding up her hand showing off a ring.

"He proposed!" Gin asked excitedly, she nodded in response. "I knew he would Lin. Where is that lucky bastard anyway?"

"Right here." Yu said stepping out of the crowd. He was dressed neatly in a black shirt and pants with gold trim and sword by his side. A look suitable for the Lord's new protégé. After the battle, Lord Bolin heard of Yu and how he had rallied the citizens and led the way into battle. Since he now had no one to take over when he was gone he asked Yu. After much urging and assurance that he would be a good lord from Gin and others, he accepted. Gin walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry if I can't be at the wedding." Gin said

"We understand if you can't make it, you have an important job to do. But we expect you to visit every now and again." Yu said seriously.

"Count on it." Gin said with a smile "I'll write when I can. And Yu, if you need anything and I mean anything at all send for me and I'll come as fast as I can."

"Same here my friend, I am here whenever and where ever you need me." Yu said

"No, not my friend. My brother. We're family now Yu don't ever forget that." Gin said clasping the back of his head.

"Of course… brother." Yu said as his eyes teared up.

After one last goodbye the eight of them headed back to the Jade Palace. Having ties that would last a lifetime.

**Ok wow, I think I started to tear up at some parts there. Well tell me what you think. As always, Till next time!**


	8. Who's She? Part 1: Meeting Ren

**alienvspredator5, Animation Universe 2005, and** **Dark Dragon yyy thank you for your reviews.**

**And sorry everyone this was getting too long for my liking so again I split it into two chapters, sorry if this annoys you. The second part will be up shortly.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_Chapter 8: Who's She? (Part 1: Meeting Ren)_

It had been a week since they got back from the mission to the city of Shu Jing and everyone was in the Training Hall.

"You're getting better Dragon Warrior." Shifu told Po as he watched him spar with Monkey.

"Thank you Master Shifu." Po said before getting hit by a kick from Monkey.

"Focus Po." Monkey said as he threw another kick at Po.

"Oh, right." Po said blocking the kick. They spared for a little while longer before Shifu told them to stop and called the next pair, Mantis and Viper, to spar. Po walked over to where Gin was sitting down watching. "Wish you could join them?" Po asked as he sat next to Gin, taking the water he offered.

"Of course, but Doc. says that I have to rest for a few more days before I can start training again, but that I could take it out of the sling and start using it tomorrow." Gin smiled looking down at his arm. As soon as they got back to the Jade Palace Shifu had sent Gin strait to the palace doctor to have his arm re-examined. The doctor concluded that both of the bones in Gin's forearm had been fractured but were healing nicely. The doctor had re-wrapped Gin's arm and placed it in a sling, telling him to try and not use it for a few days, and no sever training (which was normal training for Gin) till he said it was ok.

"Hey you get out of training for a little while. You can do whatever you want." Po said trying to cheer his brother up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should be enjoying my time off." Gin said glancing at the door. He turned back to Po with a smile. "Bet you wish Mei Ling was here." Gin said making Po cough on the water he was drinking.

"W-what are you talking about?" Po sputtered

"Oh come on Po I see the way you look at her. You like her." Gin whispered so the others couldn't hear them.

"Of course I like her, b-but not like that, she's just a really good friend." Po insisted

"Whatever you say Po, but for future reference she likes purple roses, sitting by the fire, and her favorite food is smoked fish with rice." Gin said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever." Po said with an annoyed look, but inside he was glad Gin had told him. Po looked back at Gin to see him looking at the door again. Po had noticed that Gin had been doing that a lot since they got back. It was as if he was waiting for something.

"Ok man what's bothering you? You've been out of it since we've got back." Po said

"It's nothing Po, just thinking." Gin said watching the sparing match.

"About?" Po asked

"Nothing of importance." Gin said

"Gin, if it wasn't important than you wouldn't be this out of it." Po stated looking at his brother.

"Just drop it Po." Gin said leaning back against the wall with a sigh.

"Gin, you told me that you would help me with my problems no matter how big or how small they were. And that I could tell you anything. You said that's what brothers do, that they're there when you need them. And you were. You helped me out when I needed it, no matter what you were doing." Po said before chuckling softly. "Remember that time you blew off that girl so you could take care of me after those kids beat me up and took my lunch money?"

"Yeah she was so cute too. I was so mad at those guys for beating you up and messing up my date that I tracked them down and beat the living crap out of them." Gin said laughing along with Po.

"So that's why they always looked so scared when I walked by." Po said thinking back, before becoming somewhat serious. "Well now it's my turn, I'm your brother, and it's time for me to help you but I can't do that unless you tell me what's bothering you."

Gin sighed "Fine" there was a short silence before he continued. "Po have you ever had the chance to change someone's life, to guide them down a path in life they wanted you to take them down. But you didn't know if you should because you were afraid of what might happen? That they might get hurt?"

"No, not really." Po admitted truthfully. "But I think that if someone really wants to do something then there's not a lot you can do but help them. And hope that with your help that nothing will happen to them that they can't overcome." Po said smiling

Gin sat in silent thought for a while, thinking over what his brother had said. A small peaceful smile spread over his face. "Thanks Po I needed that." Gin said

"Any time… so now that I know the why, are you going to tell me the who?" Po asked still wanting to know why Gin kept looking at the door every five seconds.

"Well I" Gin began but was interrupted as the door to the Training Hall was opened and Zeng poked his head in, getting everyone's attention.

"M-Master Shifu, t-there's some one here. They're looking for a General Ping?" Zeng stammered. Gin's mind raced. The only people that called him that, were from Thailand! Something must have gone really bad for them to send someone to get him! Gin walked swiftly towards the door.

"Zeng who is it." Gin said as he got close to the door. Suddenly a red blur rushed through the door and tackled Gin to the ground. Gin opened his eyes and looked down to see a young female red fox hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"Gin I missed you sooo much!" the fox said looking up at Gin with big blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires.

"Ren?" Gin said still dazed, but quickly recovered. "REN!" Gin shouted happily, hugging her back as best he could. He looked over at the others to see each of them in their fighting stance with looks of shock and confusion on their faces. Ren got off of Gin, and both stood up and faced the others. Gin just stood there rubbing the back of his neck not sure how to proceed but Shifu helped him.

"Gin, who is this?" Shifu asked, his eye twitching just a little (never a good sign).

"Well this is Ren." Gin said gesturing to Ren. Ren was a little taller than Shifu and wore loose red pants and a light blue shirt.

"And I've come so Gin can teach me to be a kick butt warrior like him, just like he promised!" Ren finished for him before going into Gin's signature fighting stance and throwing a few punches and kicks. Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud growling sound. They looked over at Ren who had an embarrassed look on her face. "Um sorry, I haven't eaten anything all day." She said rubbing the back of her neck like Gin did. Gin, happy for the distraction quickly jumped in.

"Well we can fix that easily. Po I think it's time for lunch." Gin said turning to Po. Po, hearing the mention of food, snapped out of his shock with excitement.

"You got it Gin it's lunch time! Come on guys let's get some food!" Po said running out the door of the Training Hall and to the kitchen. Gin followed quickly, pulling Ren along with him, leaving Shifu and the other masters standing there in shock.

"Guys, did Gin ever mention Ren to any of you?" Mantis asked as they all shook their heads.

"Not even you Tigress?" Viper asked

"What do you mean, not even me?" Tigress asked confused, "Why would Gin tell me something and not tell you guys?"

"Well you are the closest one to him, just about as close as Po." Monkey stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Mei Ling shouted as she walked in to the Training Hall holding a string of fish and a bag of vegetables. "I've got everything to make Gins' favorite meal for dinner. Maybe that will get him out of the mood he's been in." she said before seeing the look on their faces and frowned. "Ok what did I miss?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this little fox girl came in, hugged Gin, and then said he was going to train her like he promised." Crane said summarizing what just happened.

"Wait! Was her name Ren?" Mei Ling asked getting excited.

"Yeah, she," "Where is she?" Mei Ling interrupted.

"She's in the kitchen with Gin and Po. But how" But before Crane could finish Mei Ling ran out the doors and to the kitchen. "Do you know her?" he finished flatly before turning to the others with a sigh. "Well, you guys coming?" he said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

Mei Ling ran to the kitchen as fast as she could, when she got there she saw Ren sitting at the table talking with Po.

"Ren!" Mei Ling shouted as she picked up the young fox in a big hug. "Oh I missed you so much, and look how cute you are!" she said swinging Ren back and forth.

"It's great to see you too Aunt Mei but could you put me down now? Your crushing me." Ren said. Mei Ling put her down and turned to Gin.

"How could you not tell me that Ren was coming!" She said putting her hand on her hips and giving Gin the 'you better have a good answer or I'm going to kick you through the wall' look.

"I didn't know when she would be here, or if she would even choose to come." Gin said before turning to Ren. "To be completely honest I was kind of hoping you wouldn't come. N-not, not that I didn't want to see you." Gin quickly said see that his words had upset her. "It's just that being a warrior is dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"He's right." Tigress said as she and the others walked in to the room. "A warrior's job is very dangerous. You could get captured, severely hurt, or worse." She said as she took her seat.

"Ren I don't want to see any of that happen to you. But if it's what you really want then I'll help you as much as I can." Gin said

"Gin, before you saved me and I was living on the streets everyday was a struggle. I never knew if I would even live to see the next day. And every time someone would beat up on one of my friends I felt so helpless and scared. I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to protect people and not be afraid to do the right thing." Ren said. Gin had heard this before. It was the whole reason he had told Ren that he would train her in the first place. And he was glad to see that nothing had changed, she was still that same sweet, hardheaded, stubborn girl that just wanted to protect people.

"Well then if that's the case, you start training tomorrow. That is, if Master Shifu says it's ok." Gin said turning to Shifu.

"Of course. She can have the room next to Tigress. But I expect no slacking." Shifu said pointing Oogway's staff at them.

"Of course not Master." Gin said bowing

"Alright! Tonight I'll make something special for Ren's first night in the Jade Palace! But for now noddle soup for everyone!" Po said as he passed out the bowls of noodles.

"So Ren how old are you?" Viper asked

"Seven and a half." Ren said proudly before eating some soup. "OH WOW THIS IS GREAT!" she said as she took another bit. "Thank you Uncle Po!"

'Uncle? Well I guess I kind of am.' Po thought with a smile.

"So Ren, how did you and Gin meet?" Tigress asked in her usual serious manner.

"Gin saved me from a bunch of bandits. And even got injured to save my life." Ren said

"Now that sounds like a cool story!" Po said

Ren turned to Gin. "Can I tell the story this time Gin, PLEASE!" Ren said looking at Gin with big hopeful eyes and a toothy smile.

"Fine, fine you can tell it this time." Gin said as he watched as Ren gave a small cheer before starting to enthusiastically tell the story. Gin watched her, not really listening to the story. He didn't have too, seeing Ren again made the memories come flooding back.

**Ok like I said part two of this chapter will be up very soon so you won't have to wait long.**

**Also sorry for where I ended it but it was the only place I could.**


	9. Who's She? Part 2: Remembering the Past

**Sorry this this took longer than I thought, hit a snag in the story. But here's part two just like I promised! **

**alienvspredator5, Animation Universe 2005,** **Dark Dragon yyy,** **Shadow Thief X thank you for your reviews! You guys ROCK! And I hope you like part two!**

**Oh and before I forget go read the story 'PARENTS' it's by KungFuPandaFanatic and it's really cool!**

_Chapter 9: Who is She? (Part 2: Remembering the Past, Planning the Future) _

_(Two and a half years ago)_

Gin stood on the roofs in the center of the village. There had been rumors that bandits were going to attack the village and he was sent to stop them. His friend Mei Ling, who was visiting from China, had come with him.

"I'm so bored." Mei Ling groaned. She was laying on the roof next to where Gin stood.

"Patience." Gin told her. In truth, after nothing happening for three days, he was bored too.

"My patience went out the window after day two." Mei Ling said with an edge in her voice as she played with her staff, twirling it in the air.

"I know I know just give it more time. If nothing happens we'll leave at noon tomorrow, ok?" Gin said.

"You promise?" Mei Ling asked

"Promise." Gin said before thinking of something. "Hey, now that I think of it there's an inn with a natural hot spring nearby that my master took me to once. We could go there and relax far a few days if you want."

"That sounds great." she said as she stood up and stretched. "But for now I'm guessing back to patrols?"

"Yep, you take the north and I'll take the south. Meet you back at the rooms after sundown. And if something happens use the signal." Gin said before running across the rooftops. After an hour or so he started felling hungry. Gin jumped down into an ally before walking out into the street and looking around. 'there has to be a curry shop around here, I can smell it.' he thought. Gin walked down the street, following the smell of curry till he found the shop. He was about to walk in until suddenly a young, fox ran into him.

"Sorry!" she called out as she kept running down the street.

"Hey wait!" Gin called before she ran around a corner. Gin shook his head as he lost sight of her before walking inside the shop. He reached for his money bag to find it missing. He rushed out of the shop looking left and right, but not seeing her anywhere.

"Damn it." Gin said as he jumped onto and ran across the roofs trying to find her. "I can't believe I got pickpocketed. If master was here he'd kick my ass for not paying attention." Gin kept searching till he heard a commotion. He ran to the source of the sound to find about twenty bandits tearing everything up. Gin quickly set up and lit a small firework before jumping off the roof and onto a boar knocking him out. Just then the firework went off and shot up in the air with a loud whistling sound before bursting in the air.

'Good it worked; Mei Ling should be here any minute.' Gin thought as he charged a few boars, kneeing two in the face at the same time then roundhouse kicking a third. Gin heard a scream and turned to see that two more bandits were holding a little girl off the ground. Gin ran over and punched the one holding her in the side of the head, making him let go of the girl and sending him crashing into a nearby cart. Gin scooped the little girl out of the air while kicking the other bandit in the gut then spinning and smashing his elbow into the side of the bandits head making him drop to the ground. Gin looked down to check and see if the girl was ok and realized that it was the same fox girl that had stolen his money. The girl looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile and an awkward wave. Gin scowled at her but before he could say anything a wolf slashed at him with his sword. Gin ducked under the blade just in time and rolled to the side. He sat the girl down quickly and turned to the wolf. Gin sidestepped a thrust meant for his heart and grabbed the wolf's sword arm and flipped him on his back. Gin took the sword and threw it at another bandit, the sword sinking into his chest. Suddenly Gin's legs were swept out from under him and he found himself on the ground, with the wolf he had taken the sword from on top of him with a knife. Just as the wolf was about to stab Gin something hit him in the head, knocking him out. Gin looked over and to see the fox girl with a metal pot in her hands.

"Thanks now go hide!" Gin said as turned to face the rest of the bandits. 'Ok no more Mr. Nice Guy.' He thought as one of the bandits rushed at him swinging his sword. Gin grabbed his arm mid-swig, twisting it around then slammed his palm on the elbow snapping it like a chopstick. Another bandit tried to jump kick him in the head, but Gin caught the kick and slammed him down to the ground before stopping his face. Three more bandits rushed Gin but were taken down as Mei Ling jumped in in the middle and quickly knocked them out with a few lightning fast strikes from her staff.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Gin said sarcastically as he blocked an attack before breaking the bandit's knee with a swift kick.

"Sorry, ran into a few of these guys on my way here." Mei Ling said as she blocked two swords with her staff then kicking one bandit in the chest and cracking the other one over the head with her staff.

"RETREAT!" the bandit leader shouted as all the ones that could ran, while two of the bandits used their bows to cover their escape. Mei Ling and Gin effortlessly blocked and deflected the arrows while still chasing after the bandits. Until one bandit aimed way off target making Gin look to the side. Gin saw the little fox girl watching them in awe, completely unaware that she was in danger.

"WATCH OUT!" Gin cried as the bandit fired his arrow. The girl turned to see the arrow flying strait at her; she couldn't move her body was paralyzed with fear. Gin ran as fast as he could towards the girl. He dove at her, wrapping her in his arms as the arrow dug deep into his shoulder blade. Mei Ling rushed over and started blocking arrows form hitting her friend. Finally the bandits stopped and ran away. Mei Ling wanted to go after them and make them pay but Gin needed her help.

"Gin!" she said as she turned to Gin, his form laying still and silent.

"Are they gone?" Gin asked softly. The pain in his back being too much for much else, he could barely breathe, every breath hurt.

"Yes Gin they are." Mei Ling said

"You hear that kid? They're gone, you can come out now. It's safe." Gin said. The little girl crawled out from under him and knelt beside him.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"What are you talking about kid; of course I'm going to be ok. After I get this arrow out of me, I'll get patched up and be good as new." Gin said with a smile but hissed in pain.

"You ready Gin?" Mei Ling asked as she held out a piece of wood.

"Yeah I'm ready." Gin said as he took the piece of wood in his mouth, biting down on it. (for you who don't know the wood keeps you from biting your tongue off)

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three!" Mei Ling shouted as she started to pull out the arrow from the bone. Gin shut his eyes tight and bit down on the wood so hard it started to crack. Finally Mei Ling was able to pull the arrow out.

"There now let's get you to a doctor." Mei Ling said

"I know where the closest one is." The fox girl said as she and Mei Ling helped Gin to the doctor.

Hours later Gin was all patched up. His shoulder blade had been cracked but not badly, and he would be fully recovered in a few days. After Gin got patched up they had gone out to eat, much to Mei Ling's frustration. She had wanted Gin to stay in bed and rest. But after much arguing and getting the doctor to reluctantly agree that a good, warm meal would help Gin heal, Mei Ling finally give up and agreed.

"Sooo…" Gin said turning to the fox girl who was eating her curry as if she hadn't eaten in days, which she probably hadn't. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She said looking down at her plate solemnly.

"Don't you have any family?" asked Mei Ling, who was sitting on the other side of her. The girl just shook her head.

"Well you could come with us. At least until you find something better." Gin said looking at his plate. "It wouldn't be perfect, we move around a lot, and Mei Ling is only visiting. But I was always told that it's the people not the place that make a home." He said before looking at her. "So how about it?"

"Really?" The girl asked as she just stared at Gin. This man, who she had stolen from, and gotten badly injured. This man that had saved her freaking life! Was now offering her the one thing she had wished for, for as long as she could remember. A family.

"Only if you want to." Gin said

"Yes of course! I-I would love to!" she said before hugging Gin. "Thank you, thank you sooo much!"

"Ok. Ok watch the shoulder." Gin said jokingly as he sat her back in her seat. "Well now that you're staying with us we need to know something."

"What?" the girl ask, a confused look on her face.

"Your name. Or do you want me to call you little fox girl all the time?" Gin asked playfully.

"Oh!" the girl laughed "My name's Ren."

"No last name?" Mei Ling asked. Ren just shook her head.

"Well don't worry we'll find you one someday. I promise." Gin said "But for now it's nice to meet you Ren. I'm Gin Ping, but you can call me Gin. And this is Mei Ling, but you can call her Aunt Mei."

"Hey don't call me that it makes me sound old!" Mei Ling said

"You're not old Aunt Mei. In fact you're really pretty." Ren said sweetly after a sly nudge from Gin.

"Oh thank you Ren! Well I guess it'll be ok if it's just you." Mei Ling said as she gave Ren a hug.

"Ok, well I going back to the rooms to rest." Gin said as he got up. "Mei Ling I trust you can get her some clothes and whatever else she needs?"

"Of course." Mei Ling said

"Good, tomorrow we'll go to the hot springs and stay there for a few days." Gin said

"Really Gin? In your condition?" Mei Ling asked

"I made a promise didn't I? And besides hot springs are good for healing the body and the mind." Gin said as he walked to the door before turning around. "Good night Mei Ling. Good night Ren."

"Good night Gin." They both said.

_(Present day)_

"And after Gin went to rest, Aunt Mei took me shopping." Ren said as she finished telling the Five, Po, and Shifu how she and Gin met.

"It was really fun too." Mei Ling said laughing "Ren wouldn't even try on a dress. She wanted to be just like Gin. So we ended up getting her some clothes like she has on now. And that wasn't even the best part. When we got back to the rooms Ren was so tired she went straight to Gin's bed and slept with him. It was so cute; they were like father and daughter." Mei Ling finished.

"Awwww that's so cute!" Viper said

"Ok we get it I'm cute, can we talk about something else now?" Ren asked, clearly annoyed with being called cute so much.

"Ren be nice." Gin said, barely holding back a laugh. Ren just shot him a death glare that rivaled Tigress's. Gin, unfazed, cocked an eyebrow and gave her his goofy lopsided grin like he did to Tigress whenever she was mad at him, and as expected it worked.

"Fine, yes sir." Ren said turning away and stifling a yawn.

"Traveling for a few days strait can tire you out, can't it Ren?" Gin said

"I'm not tired." Ren said before stifling another yawn.

"I'll make you a deal Ren. If you go rest and then let Tigress take you to get a bath before dinner, I'll make you that chocolate, caramel cake you like so much, tomorrow night, ok." Gin said knowing Ren's weakness was her sweet tooth.

"Do I get to lick the bowl?" Ren asked. Gin had her now.

"Of course! You're going to help me aren't you?" Gin asked smiling, Ren nodded her head vigorously. "Good, now come on." Gin said as he stood and picked up Ren, putting her on his shoulders. "You can rest in my room for now."

Gin carried Ren to the barracks and into his room, laying her on his bed.

"Comfortable?" Gin asked as he tucked her in.

"Mmhmm." Ren said sleepily as she breathed in Gin's comforting scent from the pillow.

"Ren listen to me ok. Tigress will come by in a few hours. If you need anything someone will be in the Training Hall, ok." Gin said as he put a hand on her head then kissed her forehead, before leaving the room and going to find Shifu.

Gin walked to the Training Hall expecting Shifu to be there, watching over his students training, but he wasn't there.

"Hey Viper, do you know where Master Shifu is?" Gin asked her

"I think he went to the Sacred Peach Tree to meditate." Viper said dodging a stream of fire from the Field of Fiery Death. "If he's not there check the Hall of Warriors." She said as she dodged more fire.

Gin found Shifu in the Hall of Warriors meditating on top of Oogway's staff.

"Master Shifu, can I talk to you about something?" Gin ask

"Of course Gin." Shifu said without turning around. "What is troubling you?"

"Why do you think that something is troubling me?" Gin asked, wondering how Shifu knew he was troubled.

"Your tail flicks the ground when you're agitated. It never does that otherwise." Shifu said matter-of-factly. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Ren, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Gin said, kind of freaked out that Shifu seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You're thinking about adopting Ren and came to ask my advice since I adopted Tigress." Shifu said hopping off the staff and turning to Gin.

"Ok, now you're just creeping me out." Gin said eyeing Shifu cautiously.

Shifu chuckled softly, "It comes with being a grandmaster" He said "Now what are you worried about?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering if I'm doing the right thing." Gin said with a sigh.

"Do you care for her Gin?" Shifu asked

"Yes, I love her like my own flesh and blood." Gin said

"So what are you afraid of?" Shifu asked "Is it the chance she might get hurt?"

"No it's not that. I've accepted that possibility. It's me not making it back and leaving her alone that I'm scared of. It used to be that, if I died, nothing would change. People would be sad but life would go on. But now if I get killed, it's like I'm abandoning her and leaving her alone again. I promised her that I would always come back for her, but how can I do that if I'm dead!" Gin asked turning to Shifu. At some point he had started walking around.

"I guess you'll just have to come back every time, won't you." Shifu said with a calm smile. "And don't worry about Ren ever being alone, she's part of our family now and we will never abandon her."

"Thank you Master Shifu." Gin said with a bow and a big smile.

"Anytime Gin." Shifu said bowing back. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight at dinner, I'm going to get Po to help me make the curry we ate when we first met." Gin said "Oh that reminds me I need to go tell the others! See you later Master Shifu." Gin call over his shoulder as he ran out the doors to the Training Hall.

Everyone was ecstatic to hear that Gin planned to adopt Ren and promised to keep it a secret until he asked her. They trained for a few hours before Po and Gin went to cook dinner and Tigress went to get Ren and take her to get cleaned up.

"Ren," Tigress called through the door. "It's Tigress, it's time to get up." She said as she opened the door to see Ren fast asleep on the bed with a peaceful smile on her face. "Ren it's time to wake up." She said shaking Ren gently. Ren opened her eyes with a groan, looking around sleepily.

"What is it?" Ren asked

"It's almost time for dinner so I've come to take you to get washed up." Tigress said. "Grab some clean clothes and follow me."

"Ok" Ren said digging through her bag, then following Tigress to the bath house.

The bath house was actually a building that was built around a natural hot spring that Master Oogway had found when he built the Jade Palace, and was split into two halves, Boys on one side and Girls on the other. It also had an outdoor area where all the masters could relax but still be together (think of it like a giant hot tub).

"Wow this is the biggest, coolest bath house I've ever seen." Ren said looking around.

"I know and the water feels great, so get undressed and get in, we don't want to be late for dinner." Tigress said as she got undressed and sunk into the water letting out a sigh as the warm water relaxed her muscles. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, soothing water, until there was a loud SPLASH and water was splashed on her face.

"Ren!" Tigress shouted as she wiped the water out of her eyes. Ren laughed as she swam up to Tigress.

"Sorry Master Tigress." Ren said, standing on the ledge that ran along the side of the hot spring that Tigress was sitting on.

"It's ok Ren, don't worry about it." Tigress said patting Ren on the head, and giving her a smile. "And you can just call me Tigress; you only have to use the master part when we're training."

"Ok thank you Tigress." Ren said giving her a hug. "Hey aren't the others going to take a bath?"

"Gin and Po are cooking dinner and everyone else is still training. They'll take a bath after dinner or in the morning. Now come here so I can wash your back."

After Ren and Tigress dried off and got dressed they headed to the kitchen.

"Ren! Tigress! There you are, we were wondering where you were." Viper said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sorry Viper, me and Ren were just getting to know each other." Tigress said before noticing that someone was missing. "Hey where's Gin?"

"I don't know. He walked outside a little while ago and he looked pretty nervous." Crane said

"I'm going to go look for him." Tigress said as she walked back outside. She found Gin at the Sacred Peach Tree, literally banging his head against the tree.

"Come on Gin you can do this. Just go in there and ask her if she wants to be your daughter." Gin said before groaning. "What was I thinking? I'm not fit to raise a kid!"

"Gin what are you doing?" Tigress asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Oh Tigress! Well I was umm… just uh…" Gin said trying to find words, and knowing he must look like an idiot.

"Gin what's wrong? You can tell me." Tigress said walking closer.

"Fine" Gin sighed sitting down with his back against the tree. "I'm scared all right! I mean what if she says no?"

"Gin, Ren won't say no. I've talked to her and she loves you more than anything. You don't have to be scared, and besides I'll be there just in case." Tigress said putting a comforting hand on Gin's shoulder.

"Tigress you don't have to…" Gin said before getting cutoff by Tigress.

"Gin, in Shu Jing you said that we were a family and that I was stuck with you so I better get used to it. Well the same goes for you. You're stuck with me and nothing's going to stop me from being by you side when you need me. Whether you want me there or not." Tigress said. "Now come on we don't want to keep Ren waiting."

"Thanks Kitten I needed that." Gin said with a smile as he got up to follow her.

"If it wouldn't make Ren sad I'd throw you off the mountain, just so you know." Tigress said as they walked down the path. About half way back Tigress started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gin asked

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. You, Gin, the mighty warrior who can face an army of rhinos without so much as blinking, is scared to death of a little girl." Tigress said as she continued to laugh. Before long Gin was laughing with her.

"There's my favorite little fox girl!" Gin said as he and Tigress walked in to the kitchen.

"Gin!" Ren said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Where were you, it's time to eat."

"I'm sorry Ren, just went for a walk. Tigress found me though." Gin said as he sat Ren down in the seat between him and Tigress.

"All right now that everyone's here let's eat!" Po said, passing out plats of food. About half way through dinner Tigress gave Gin a look that said 'are you going to ask her or do I have to do it for you?'

"So Ren" Gin said getting Ren's and everyone else's attention. "I was wondering, what are you going to do after I train you?"

"I don't know I guess go back and live with Mr. and Ms. Shoo. (they're the people Ren's been staying with while Gin was in the war.)

"Do you like it there?" Gin asked

"I guess, they're really nice but really old so it's kind of boring, Why?" Ren asked

"Well, do you remember when we first met and you said you didn't have a last name, and I promised that we would find you one someday?" Gin asked. Ren nodded. "Well how would you like to have mine?"

"What?" Ren asked confused.

"What I'm saying is that I would like to adopt you. Then I wouldn't just be your master, I would be your father and you would be my daughter, and you would stay here and live with me." Gin said, his heart feeling like it was about to jump out of his chest. Ren looked at Gin with tear filled eyes before jumping out of her chair and hugging him around the neck.

"Yes, yes, yes! I would love that more than anything!" Ren said as she cried tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you so much… Dad." At those words Gin's eyes shown with joy as he hugged his new daughter with both arms, injuries be damned.

"I hope you don't think that this means I'll go easy on you in training." Gin said with a smile as they broke the hug. Ren just shook her head.

The rest of dinner past with everyone welcoming Ren into the family. Gin looked over to Tigress to see her smiling at him, happy that he was happy.

**Ok there we go chapter 9 is completed! So tell me how I did people! Come on show me some love! As always TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Ren's First Day

**(Gets on knees and bows head, making it touch the ground) I have no excuse for not updating. I am sorry and I beg your forgiveness!**

**alienvspredator5,** **Shadow Thief X,** **Animation Universe 2005,** **Dark Dragon yyy,** **WOLF thank you for your reviews, I do not deserve them.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

**Let's see… pathetic graveling and request for apology, check. Thank the wonderful readers for reviews, check. Disclaimer, check. Ok looks good, on with the story!**

_Chapter 10: Ren's First Day_

"GONG", "Good morning Master Shifu." The students of the Jade Palace said in unison.

"Good morning Master Shifu." Po said running out of his room right after the others.

"Good morning students." Master Shifu said then turned to Po "Po, I'm glad to see that you have decided to start joining us in the morning." Shifu said before speaking to everyone. "The Emperor has asked me to come to the capital city for a diplomatic meeting so I will be gone for a few days. During that that time you my do as you please, but I expect some training to be done. Tigress, you and Gin are the most responsible so the two of you will be in charge while I'm gone."

"Thank you master." Tigress and Gin said with a bow.

"Now that, that's settled. I will see you all when I return." Shifu said as he walked out.

"Alright we've got a few days off!" Po said pumping his fist in the air.

"Not so fast Po. Master Shifu wants us to do some training while he's away." Tigress said crossing her arms.

"Aw come on Tigress!" Po said before looking at Gin hopefully.

"Sorry Po, she's right. And besides its Ren's first day of training." Gin told his brother with a shrug. "Speaking of which. Hey Ren, timed to wake up." Gin said knocking on Ren's door, only to be answered with a sleepy groan. "You don't want to be late for training, do you?"

"I'm coming." Ren called. There was some rustling of clothes and then Ren opened the door. "Ok, I'm ready for training! We're going to train and train and train! Let's go!" Ren said jumping up and down impatiently.

Oh no, she's turning into Tigress. I don't think the world can handle another one." Mantis said sarcastically, earning him a death glare from Tigress and making everyone else laugh.

"He's kind of right Tigress. If I didn't know better I'd say you two were mother and daughter." Viper said through her laughter.

"If Tigress was my mom that would be so cool!" Ren said before turning to Gin. "Gin, I mean dad, can you marry Tigress so she can be my mom?" she asked naively making everyone go silent, then everyone but Tigress and Gin started laughing a hundred times harder as they watched the two tigers stare at Ren with dumbstruck looks until Gin finally found his voice.

"R-Ren you don't marry someone for something like that. You marry them because you love them." Gin stammered.

"Tha-That's right Ren." Tigress said as her mind started to work again. "And as much as I love your dad, we're only friends, nothing more. Ok?" Tigress asked

"Ok, but what about me, am I your friend?" Ren asked. Tigress smiled and scooped Ren up in her arms.

"Of course you are! In fact you're my favorite." Tigress said smiling at her.

"Ok if we're training today what's the plan?" Mei Ling asked

"I say we train until lunch, and then get ready for tonight." Gin said

"What's tonight?" Crane asked

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys forget what today is?"

"I know, I know!" Ren said waving her hand in the air, still in Tigress's arms. "It's the Lunar Festival!"

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot! The Lunar Festival is tonight!" Viper said as everyone got excited as well.

"Oh man I love the Lunar Festival!" Po said "With all the people, and food!"

"The fireworks and dancing." Mei Ling added

"And all those fun games and prizes." Gin said looking at Ren and watching her eyes lit up in excitement.

"But now it's time for training." Tigress said as she put Ren down, bringing everyone back to reality. "So let's eat breakfast then get started." She said as she, Ren and Gin walked out of the barracks with the others following behind.

Po was about to follow the others out when Mei Ling grabbed his hand.

"I'm impressed Po, you've woken up on time every day this week. You should be rewarded." Mei Ling said giving him a sly smile and putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh? And what do you think I should get as a reward?" Po asked wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her smile.

"Hmm." Mei Ling said looking away pretending to think about it. "I can't think of anything. But I hope this will be good enough." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Po grinned into the kiss before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"I think we should tell the others about us." Po said as they broke the kiss.

"We'll tell them at lunch, after training. That way we can spend the festival together." Mei Ling said giving him another kiss.

"Good. I'm looking forward to being with you tonight." Po said as they walked out of the barracks.

"Me too." Mei Ling said with a purr before they ran to catch up with the others.

Gin followed Tigress out of the barracks with Ren. He looked back to see that the others were right behind them, but that Po and Mei Ling weren't with them. Gin just smiled and turned back around. He already knew about the two of them, had known for a while now. He wasn't going to say anything, if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret then that was their choice. They would tell him and the others when they were ready. Gin glanced back again as they reached the kitchen and saw Po and Mei Ling running to catch up.

"Dad, Daaad." Ren said jumping up and waving her hand in Gin's face.

"Oh sorry Ren, lost in thought. What were you saying?" Gin asked looking down at Ren.

"I was asking you what are we going to do today." Ren said looking up at Gin as they walked in to the kitchen.

"You'll see, but right now you need to eat. We have a busy day today so you'll need all your strength." Gin said as he and Po started making breakfast for everyone.

At the table everyone talked about the festival. What they were looking forward too, what their plans were, and telling each other stories of past festivals. Before quickly eating breakfast and heading to the Training Hall.

"Ok, first we need to see how good you are, so we know where to start." Gin said as he picked up a five foot long wooden pole. "We'll start with something easy, balance. Now all you have to do is balance on top of this piece of wood for as long as you can, ok?" Gin said as he stood the pole up.

"Ok." Ren said as Gin helped her on to the wood, and holding it steady.

"Now when I let go try to keep your balance for as long as you can, no matter what. You ready?" Gin asked

"I think so." Ren said as she balanced on top of the pole.

"Ok I'm letting go… now." Gin said releasing the wood and watched as Ren tried to keep her balance. "Good, but remember to breath. Take slow, deep, steady breathes. Find your center and focus on it. Focus. There you go, you're doing great Ren. Now stay like that while I talk to Tigress alright. I'll be right back." Gin said before walking over to where Tigress was training. "Tigress, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Gin, what is it?" Tigress asked as she blocked an attack from a wooden warrior before punching it, turning it into splinters.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something." Gin said watching as Tigress destroyed two more dummies.

"Of course I'll help." Tigress said breaking the last warrior's head off with a spin kick. "Just tell me the problem and I'll do everything I can." She said as they walked over to the side of the training area.

"There's no problem, I just wanted to know if you would help me train Ren." Gin said leaning against the wall.

"Why? You look like you're doing a great job." Tigress asked folding her arms across her chest.

Gin just laughed and shook his head. "To tell you the truth I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just doing what feels right, like I always do."

"And how has that worked out for you so far?" Tigress asked

"Pretty well if you can believe it." replied Gin with a smile.

"Then I say keep doing that. And if you still think you need my help or advice then I'll be right here, ready and willing." Tigress said

"Thanks Tigress." Gin said before looking at Ren and continuing with a smile. "So what do you think of Ren so far?"

"Well, she's very energetic, and from talking with her I can tell she's extremely smart." Tigress said as she leaned against the wall next to Gin and watched Ren balance on the pole. She was a little shaky and stiff but was staying in there. "She's cute and very nice, so I'm going to feel sorry for you when she gets interested in boys." Tigress said giving Gin a teasing smile.

"When that time comes I think I'm going to lock her in her room till she's thirty." Gin groaned before smiling and looking at Tigress. "Or I could just send her to you."

"Nooo thank you, I'm going to stay as far away from that as possible." Tigress said shaking her head and waving her hands.

"Well whatever, what about her potential as a warrior?" Gin asked

"She has great potential." Tigress said looking back at Ren "One day she could be the best in China."

"Maybe, but until then she has a long way to go." Gin said pulling out a throwing knife and sending it sailing through the air, where it hit the middle of the pole Ren was balancing on and making it shake, breaking Ren's concentration. She tried her best but fell off the pole, landing on her back hard. Gin walked calmly over to Ren and looked down at her with a playful look.

"Didn't I say to keep your balance no matter what?" Gin asked in a teasing tone only to be answered with a groan from Ren. "Well I guess we'll have to work on that. But for now let's test your stamina." He said helping her up.

For the next few hours Gin had Ren go through several different tests that tested her agility, speed, reflexes, strength, and many other things. At noon Ren was laying on the floor more tired than she ever felt in her life.

"Just so you know it's only going to get harder." Gin said with a warm smile as he looked down at her. "Last chance to back out."

"No." Ren said shaking her head as she stood up with her back strait and looked up at Gin "I won't quit." She said with determination. Gin knelt down and placed a hand on top of Ren's head.

"That's my girl. I knew you'd say that you're a Ping now, and Pings don't quit." Gin said making Ren smile. "Now come on," he said picking her up and carrying her out the door. "It's time for lunch."

(Line break)

"So Ren how did you like your first day of training?" Viper asked with a smile as they sat at the table waiting on Po and Gin to finish fixing lunch. "You look pretty worn-out."

"It was hard but I thought it was kind of fun too." Ren answered "And yeah I'm kind of tired, but not enough to not go to the festival." She added quickly, as Po and Gin sat everyone's food on the table.

"Of course not," Crane said with a small smile. "But you might want to take a nap after lunch, just in case." He suggested with a wink.

"You might be right." Ren said sheepishly before eating some of Po's noodle soup. "Mmmm, this is so good." She said before digging in.

While Ren was busy eating Tigress leaned close to Gin and whispered with a sly smile, "You insisted on training this morning so that Ren won't be as hyper and energetic tonight, and to make her easier to handle. Didn't you?"

"Caught me red handed, didn't you Kitten." Gin said, smiling at the irritated look that appeared on Tigress's face. But before she could say anything Mei Ling spoke.

"Um guys" Mei Ling said getting everyone's attention. "Po and I have something we'd like to tell you." She said grabbing Po's hand and exchanged a look with him as he sat down beside her, giving her a reassuring smile before turning to the others and saying.

"Guys, Mei Ling and I have been spending a lot of time together recently and it's starting to get serious so we've decided to make it official. We're together." Po said

"And we would like to know that we have your support." Mei Ling finished, gaining different reactions from her friends. Mantis and Monkey both had a small frown on their faces as they dug out a few coins and handed them to Gin and Crane before turning back to the new couple with smiles on their faces. Viper had the best reaction of all. She squealed with joy before giving her friend a hug saying how happy she was for her. Gin and Crane wished them luck, though nether look surprised. While Tigress told Po that she was happy for them but if he hurt her friend in any way she would personally throw him down the palace steps. After everyone had congratulated the new couple they started making plans for the festival.

"I can't wait!" Ren said as they finished eating. "So dad what should we do first?"

"First, you are taking a nap, and I don't want to hear any argument." Gin said as he saw Ren about to protest.

"Yes sir." Ren sighed

"As for the festival, we can do whatever you want." Gin said before turning to the others. "I think we should all meet up at Mr. Pings for dinner and then watch the fireworks together." He said "And besides dad hasn't seen Ren yet, I can't wait to see his reaction. What do think Po, how will dad reacted when he finds out he's a grandfather?" Gin said looking at Po.

"Oh man I have no idea but I want to be there when it happens." Po said smiling at the thought.

"What about you Tigress, Do you want to stay with me and dad when we're at the festival?" Ren asked

"I don't think I'm going to the festival Ren. I have a lot a training I need to do." Tigress told the young fox.

"Awwww, please Tigress." Ren asked

"I don't usually go to festivals Ren; they're not really my thing." Tigress said trying not to give in to Ren's puppy dog eyes.

"Really? Then you need to come! Gin says that all work and no play make for a dull mind. You need to come so that doesn't happen to you." Ren said

"Sorry Ren but I think you're too late." Mantis said laughing only to get a smack in the back of the head, courtesy of Viper.

"Thank you Viper." Tigress said then turning to Ren. "I don't know Ren. When I'm by myself is when I get most of my training done."

"I'll make you a deal Tigress." Gin said who up till now had silently watched the two girls talk. "We'll spar, and if you win you can stay here. But if I win you have to come to the festival. Deal?" he asked

"Deal." Tigress said after some thought. As they got up and headed to the Training Hall with everyone following, no one wanted to miss this.

"Ok for this spar there will be some rules. We don't want to hurt each other and not be able to go to the festival. So there are two ways you can win, One is by making the other give up and the other is by pinning the other with their back to the floor." Gin said as he explained the rules.

"Sounds good this way it's almost pointless to constantly strike the opponent." Tigress said nodding

"Correct, so do you agree?" Gin asked

"Of course." Tigress said as they walked to opposite sides of the sparing mat. "Po on your call."

"Ok ready… go!" Po said starting the match.

"Both tigers charged. Gin dropped low and tried to sweep Tigress's legs but she jumped over him and did the same to him. Gin flipped away to gain some distance before running at her and throwing a punch. Tigress grabbed the punch, turned her back to him and used Gin's momentum throw him over her shoulder. Gin landed on his feet and tried the same move on her. Just like Gin, Tigress landed on her feet but then crouched down and swept Gin's feet out from under him, giving him a smirk as he landed on his back. Tigress then lunged at him, intent on pining him down. Gin saw this and caught her with his feet and flipped her over him before jumping back to his feet. Tigress flipped back to her feet before running to Gin and trying to grab him for another throw. Gin blocked and avoided each attempt to grab him before going for another leg sweep. Tigress jumped back to avoid the sweep and then lunged at Gin as he was coming back up, intent on tackling him to the ground. They fell back but instead of crashing to the ground like Tigress thought they would. Gin used the fall to roll both of them on the ground and pin Tigress. Gin held both her hands by the wrist as he stood on his knees, straddling her.

"I win." Gin said in between breaths. Both he and Tigress were breathing heavy after their little spar.

"I guess you did." Tigress said then thought _'we're so close, he smells so good. WAIT WHAT? THAT'S GIN MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM!'_ she mentally battered herself.

"Are you two going to get up or do we need to leave you alone for a while." Mantis joked. Making the two tigers jump up and glare at him.

"Mantis quit making dirty jock like that." Viper said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Jeez it was just a joke." Mantis said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we should all get ready the festival starts in a few hours. Ren bed." Gin said as he led Ren to her room for a nap. Everyone else went to get ready as well.

"I guess I'll go get washed up." Tigress said before starting for the bath house.

"So what are you going to wear?" Viper asked as she and Mei Ling appeared on either side of Tigress.

"What?" Tigress asked

"We asked what were you going to wear to the festival." Mei Ling said "I already know what I'm going to wear."

"Um this?" Tigress said gesturing to her training clothes. Both girls smiled and shook their heads, making Tigress gulp. _'Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?'_ She thought.

**Sorry if Tigress was a little OOC in this chapter it must be the fact that she's around Gin and Po, they must be rubbing off on her. Thought the gang deserved a little peace before stuff happens.**

**As always please review. Suggestions, comments, or what have you, they are all very much appreciated. Even if it's that I messed up on or could do better. I can't fix a problem if I don't know about it. Next chapter Lunar Festival time! Till next time!**


	11. The Lunar Festival

**Really sorry that it took this long to update! Over 7,000 words! Yeah me for my longest chapter ever!**

**Animation Universe 2005,** **Dark Dragon yyy, and** **alienvspredator5,** **Rex185, valkyrie-23,** **SleepyGrayPuppy think you of your reviews!**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. **

_Chapter 11: The Lunar Festival_

"What was I thinking, agreeing to this?" Tigress asked herself as she looked through her closet, trying to find something to wear to the festival. Viper had said that if she came out in anything close to training clothes then she would be forced to wear whatever her and Mei Ling picked out, which would most likely be a really girly dress. Tigress shivered slightly at the thought and redoubled her efforts. She looked and looked, but all she found were training clothes and sleep wear, till she reached the back of her closet and found an outfit that she completely forgot she even owned. It was a gift from a merchant she had saved form bandits a few years back. She had taken it because she didn't want to be rude, not because she thought she would ever wear it. "Perfect." Tigress said with a smile as she pulled it out.

"What's taking her so long?" Monkey asked as he and everyone waited at the top of the steps.

"I know right? It's never taken her this long to get ready before." Po said confused and a little worried. Tigress was always the one waiting on them, waiting on her just felt weird.

"Guys, she probably just having a hard time finding something to wear that's not training clothes." Viper said

"Tigress has something besides training clothes?" Mantis said with a laugh just to get hissed at by Viper.

"Guys I just thought of something." Mei Ling said. "What if she snuck out the back when we weren't looking?" Everyone was silent for a moment before Viper started heading back to the barracks. And if snakes could stomp she would have.

"Viper, where are you going?" Gin asked

"To make sure Tigress is getting ready. If that feline thinks she can just skip out after she lost a bet she has another thing coming!" Viper said

"Oh really Viper? And what might I ask would I have coming?" Tigress asked as she stood in the shadows of the doorway, making it so the only thing you could see was her shining eyes.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled in surprise. "Don't do that you scared me."

"Sorry." Tigress said with a small smirk. "Now what were you guys saying about me?"

"Oh, well we thought that you might have ran away for the night so you wouldn't have to go to the festival." Viper said

'_Damn why didn't I think of that!'_ Tigress thought before turning to her friend. "I made a bet and I lost, so I am honor bond to do it, no matter how much I dislike it." she replied.

"Well that's good to hear, now step out into the light so we can see you." Viper said.

Tigress hesitated before stepping in to the moonlight. She wore a loose dark blue long sleeve shirt made of silk with a light blue sleeveless vest over it that had silver rose petals on it which seemed to sparkle in the light of the moon, and loose blue-green pants with a silver sash around her waist. All in all she was stunning. At least that's what Gin thought as he looked at her, before catching himself.

'_What the hell am I thinking? Tigress is my best friend! I can't think things like that about her. Though she did smell nice… AHH BAD MIND, BAD!'_ Gin thought as his face got hot. Silently he thanked every god he knew for his dark fur before he was snapped back to reality by Ren's shouting.

"Wow you look really beautiful Tigress!" Ren said as she ran up to Tigress in her red and white kimono.

"You look very pretty too Ren." Tigress replied picking up the young fox girl and giving her a hug. "So are you ready to have some fun tonight?" she asked before putting Ren down.

"Yeah!" Ren shouted in excitement, practically jumping up and down, before pulling Tigress towards the steps where everyone was waiting.

Tigress noticed her friends had dressed differently for the festival as well. Well, except Mantis and Viper of course. Crane still had his hat but he and Monkey wore different color pants then they normally did. Po wore the vest he received after he defeated Tai Lung, it was a deep green with the Yin-Yang symbol on the back and a golden dragon around it. But Mei Ling and Gin were the most changed out of the group. Mei Ling had on a green sleeveless dress with golden floral patterns on it. It had a slit up one side that stopped about mid-thigh giving her easy movement; it also exposed her upper back. Gin wore a deep-blue shirt with a black and grey coat that was open in the front and fell down a little past his waist, and loose black silk pants with a blue sash around his waist.

'_He looks very handsome in that…wait…WHAT? Grrr, why am I thinking things like that!'_ Tigress thought. "Well you all look nice." She said looking at everyone.

"Thanks Tigress!" Po said in his usual goofy manner. "You look great too."

"I agree it works for you." Mei Ling said giving her an approving nod.

"Yeah Tigress, you do look nice. Not what I would have chosen but it looks good on you." Viper said giving her friend a smile.

"Viper, if it was up to you then I would be in a dress." Tigress said flatly crossing her arms.

"What's wrong with dresses?" Viper asked

"Viper I don't DO dresses." Tigress said

"But Tigress" Viper started before she was interrupted.

"OK, not that this discussion isn't fascinating." Mantis said in a sarcastic tone. "But can we get going!"

"Yeah I don't want to miss a minute of the festival!" Monkey said as he and Mantis started down the stairs.

"Come on Viper" Mei Ling said with a smile, as she turned to follow the others. "This is one fight you can't win." Viper reluctantly turned and followed her friends down the stairs with Gin and Ren right behind her.

"You coming Tigress?" Gin asked when he turned around and saw Tigress just standing there fidgeting with her clothes.

"Oh, of course." Tigress said, snapping back to reality and running to catch up to her friends. She fell in step beside Gin, who was letting Ren ride on his shoulders. When they got to the bottom of the steps everyone split up after agreeing to meet up at Mr. Ping's for dinner.

Gin was about to go off with Ren when he noticed Tigress standing by herself looking completely lost and uncomfortable.

"Hey Tigress, you want to come with us?" He asked.

Tigress looked up in surprise, not sure what to say. "Oh, well I, umm."

"Yeah Tigress come with us!" Ren said running to Tigress and pulling her towards Gin. "It'll be fun!"

Tigress laughed at Ren's energeticness. "Ok, ok Ren. I'm coming." She said with a smile.

Gin hid his smile with a paw as he watched one of the strongest warriors in all of China being dragged along by a little girl. "So, are you girls ready to go?" he asked

"Yep let's go!" Ren shouted before running off a little ways to where the stands with the games were.

"Don't run off too far Ren." Gin called

"OK!" Ren yelled back.

Gin shook his head at his daughter before turning to Tigress. "Shall we go?"

"Well" Tigress said before looking off to the side. "Festivals aren't really my thing. To tell you the truth this is the first one I've really gone to. Normally I'm up on the rooftops patrolling. So I'm not really sure what to do." She admitted, looking back towards Gin as she finished.

Gin gave Tigress a big smile and his eyes shown playfully as he raised his arms, spreading them wide. "Then please, allow me the honor of showing the great Master Tigress around for her first festival." He said with a mock bow.

Tigress rolled her eyes at Gin's antics as she tried not to smile (not wanting to give him the satisfaction). "Just shut up." She said giving him a playful shove and a glare as she walked by him.

Gin and Tigress walked over to Ren, who was playing a game where you tried to throw small hoops around wooden pegs. "GRRR, WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" Ren yelled as another hoop hit a peg and bounced off.

"What's wrong Ren?" Gin asked as he and Tigress walked up.

"I can't get this. It's too hard." Ren complained

"Here let me try." Gin said picking up a hoop. He looked at the pegs. The closest ones were thin and easy to get, but the farther ones were thicker making them harder to ring. "So which one are you trying to get?"

"That one" Ren said pointing to the farthest one.

'Of course. Trust Ren to pick the hardest one.' Gin thought before smiling down at her. "Let's see what I can do." He said before tossing the hoop perfectly making it ring the peg.

"Yes! Just two more!" Ren said handing Gin two more hoops. He turned to Tigress.

"Care to try?" Gin said tossing a hoop to Tigress.

"Why not." She said, catching the hoop, then tossing it and ringing the same peg.

"Ok Ren, your turn." Gin said

"What?" Ren asked

"It's your turn. You have to get the last one, ok?" Gin said before kneeling down behind Ren. "Here I'll show you." He said as he showed Ren how to throw the hoop and when to let it go.

Tigress watched them, loving how fatherly Gin was being. It was one reason she liked him. He could go from hardcore warrior to loving father and faithful friend in the blink of an eye. She wished she was like that, able to show her emotions as easily as him. She was getting there, slowly. That was another thing. She felt like she could be herself around Gin, and let all her walls down. She had no clue why but she liked it.

"Ok Ren you ready?" Gin asked Ren, snapping Tigress out of her thoughts.

"I think so." Ren said

"You can do it Ren." Tigress said, wanting to give her some encouragement.

"On three, Ok? One. Two. Three!" Gin said as he and Ren threw the hoop. It landed perfectly on the peg making Ren jump up and down cheering "I did it! I did it!"

"You sure did Ren." Gin said giving her a hug.

"Great job Ren." Tigress said giving the girl a smile.

"Thanks dad. Thank you Tigress." Ren said smiling at them. She turned to the old goat that ran the stand and told him what she wanted. He reached up and gave her two identical necklaces (a golden flower hanging by a black thread.) Ren turned and held them out to Gin and Tigress. "Here these are for you!"

"No Ren, you won them. You keep them." Gin said

"But I got them for you." Ren said putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Well in that case, thank you Ren." Tigress said taking the necklace and putting it on. "I love it Ren, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Tigress. Here's yours dad." Ren said handing Gin the other one.

"Thank you Ren." said Gin as he took it. He couldn't hold back a laugh as he recognized the flower. It was a Tiger Lily. "It's perfect Ren, I'll never take it off." He said putting it around his neck.

"Well Ren, what do you want to do next?" Tigress asked

"Yeah Ren, this is Tigress's first real festival. So we have to show her everything." Gin said

"What?" Ren asked with a shocked look on her face. "Is that true Tigress? You've never had cotton candy or caramel apples or played any games?"

"Um… yes?" Tigress answered not understanding Ren's reaction.

"Then we have to hurry! Come on!" Ren said grabbing Tigress's hand and pulling her along.

"Ren wait! Not so fast!" Tigress said barely keeping up as she and Ren disappeared into the crowd. Gin shook his head smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm before calmly walking after them, already knowing Ren's first stop.

Gin walked through the crowd of people and found them right where he thought they would be, at the cotton candy stand.

"There you two are." Gin said as he was walking towards them, seeing Ren with a big thing of cotton candy in her hands. Trying to get Tigress to eat some.

"Come on Tigress it's really good." Ren said holding out a piece to the striped feline.

"Ren I told you I don't really eat sweets." Tigress said "And besides we're meeting the others for dinner in less than two hours."

"Come on Tigress don't be like that." Gin said walking up to them and taking a piece of cotton candy. "This is a festival. You're supposed to let loose a little. And besides a little cotton candy will not spoil your appetite." He said before eating said candy.

"I swear Gin sometimes you act like a spoiled child." Tigress said shaking her head.

Gin laughed at how motherly Tigress was being before turning to Ren. "Now Ren remember that we're making cake tonight so don't eat any more sweets till then, ok?"

"Ok" Ren said popping another piece of candy into her mouth before she thought of something. "Tigress you're going to help us right?"

"Sure Ren, though I'm not that good in the kitchen." Tigress admitted

"Don't worry Tigress me and Ren can show you how it's done." Gin said as they went off to enjoy the festival some more.

After playing some more games they decided to stop by and see Mr. Ping before going back to the Jade Palace and making the cake that Gin promised Ren they would make. They were right outside the restaurant when Gin remembered that his dad had no idea that he had adopted Ren.

"What are you smiling about?" Tigress asked when she saw the Gin had his mischievous smile on his face, which told her that he was planning something.

"Dad doesn't know about Ren." Gin said simply. Tigress's eyes widened as she realized what he meant before mirroring his smile. Ever since Gin showed up Tigress had gotten a playful side. She never played any pranks herself but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy watching one or helping out. "So what are you planning?"

"You'll see." Gin said as he whispered something in Ren's ear.

"DAD!" Gin said happily as he and Tigress entered the noodle shop.

"Hello son nice to see you and Master Tigress you look exceptionally beautiful tonight." Mr. Ping said

"Thank you Mr. Ping." Tigress said

"So are two enjoying the festival?" Mr. Ping asked

"Yes we are dad, but we seemed to have lost someone along the way. But we told them to meet us here so we're just going to sit down at the corner table if that's ok." Gin said

"Sure thing son, just call if you need anything" Mr. Ping said walking back to the kitchen to fix some more noodles.

The two tigers sat down and after about a minute or so Ren walked in.

"Welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle shop my dear. How can I help you?" Mr. Ping asked the young fox.

"Oh hello, my name is Ren." Ren said smiling at the old goose. "I'm looking for my dad. We got separated and we agreed to meet here if that happened."

"Well I would be happy to help you find your father." Mr. Ping said "what does he look like?"

"He's a big tiger" Ren said

'_The only tigers I know of are my son and Master Tigress. But they may have come from a different valley.'_ Mr. Ping thought

"And he has dark grey fur" Ren added

'_The only tiger that has that fur is Gin! No. No. No. Gin doesn't have a daughter… does he?' _Mr. Ping thought with a glance at his son.

"And he's sitting next to Master Tigress right now." Ren said pointing over to Gin and Tigress with a big grin.

Tigress and Gin watched as Ren talked to Mr. Ping. They could barely keep a straight face when he looked over to them. But when Ren pointed to them, the look on his face was priceless and they just lost it.

"Son" Mr. Ping said walking up to them with Ren following behind. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yes dad" Gin said. "She's my adopted daughter." Gin then told his dad the story of how he met Ren. How he took her in, and how she found him again after the war. "Sorry dad. You were the last thing I was thinking of when Ren showed up yesterday."

"Oh no problem son, I know how it feels too suddenly have a child in my life." Mr. Ping said thinking of his two adopted sons. "But I expect to see my granddaughter more often and you as well." He said

"Yes sir" Gin said smiling "But now we have to go. I promised Ren we'd make a cake."

"Well then I'll see you later tonight." Mr. Ping said "Have fun!"

"Will do dad." Gin said as the three of them said their goodbyes and started for the Jade Palace

_(Line break)_

"Alright now we just have to wait for it to bake." Gin said as he set a timer and put it on the counter.

"Ok" Ren said as she licked the chocolate off her finger while passing the bowl back to Tigress.

"You two better have saved some for me." Gin said crossing his arms. The two girls looked at each other then looked at the bowl then back to each other before Tigress sat the bowl down and stood up.

"You can have the rest." Tigress said as she started for the door.

"Yeah I'm saving room for cake." Ren said following Tigress out the door. Gin walked over to the table and looked in the bowl to see that it was all but licked clean. He smiled before picking up the timer and walking out the back door.

"This should be fun." Gin said as he ran to cut them off.

When Tigress and Ren were halfway down the hall they started running. They burst out of the barracks only for Gin to jump off the roof and land in front of them.

"I hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy." Gin said with a smile before he started playfully chasing them around the palace.

"Ha ha, we're too fast for you Gin." Tigress yelled after a little while.

"Yeah dad you so slow." Ren yelled

"Slow am I?" Gin call as he dropped to all fours and jumped in front of them grabbing Ren as they got closer. "Who's too slow now?" Gin said as he tickled Ren.

"No, stop 'HA HA' you win, you win!" Ren yelled as she was being tickled.

"Don't worry Ren. I'll save you." Tigress said as she tackled Gin. The three of them rolled around on the grass in a wrestling slash tickle fight, with the two girls teaming up on Gin. All three laughing and having fun.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Gin said as he lay on the ground with Ren siting on his chest, and Tigress sitting on the grass next to them. "Man I haven't played like that since I was a kid."

"I know what you mean." Tigress agreed. Suddenly they heard a buzzing sound. Gin pulled out the timer.

"Looks like the cake's ready." He said as he started getting up.

"I'll go get it!" Ren said jumping up and running to the kitchen.

"Don't burn yourself." Gin called after her before turning to Tigress, who was still on the ground, and offering his hand. "Ready to go?"

"I guess" Tigress said, taking his hand to help pull herself up.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Tigress I know you, and I can see right through that mask you wear, something's bothering you. Now spill."

"I just have a bad feeling alright." Tigress snapped before calming down. "It's like something bad is about to happen. But I don't know what."

Gin sighed "Look after dinner me and you can go on patrol, ok? Maybe that will ease your mind."

"Ok" she sighed before a smile returned to her face. "I guess we should go. Don't want to keep Ren waiting."

"I guess not." Gin said as they walked back to the kitchen.

_(Line break)_

"Hey guys we're here!" Gin called as he, Ren, and Tigress walked in to Mr. Pings Noodle Shop to see everyone already there.

"Man what took you guys so long?" Mantis asked

"Sorry, we were making a cake." Gin said as he held up the cake.

"Oh that looks good!" Po said eyeing the cake and licking his lips.

"You get one piece Po. This cake is for everyone." Gin said holding the cake away from Po before turning to his dad. "Hey dad you don't mind if I put this in the kitchen right?"

"Oh go ahead son; just put it on the back counter." Mr. Ping said as he served some customers at a nearby table.

As Gin disappeared into the kitchen Viper turned to Ren. "So are you enjoying the festival Ren?"

"Yes Ma'am" Ren said with a nod. "We played lots of games."

"Ren even won me and Gin a prize." Tigress said showing everyone the golden tiger lily necklace.

"It's beautiful" Viper said

"Um Tigress, are those grass stains?" Po asked pointing to the green marks on her clothes.

"Oh yeah, the three of us played around in the grass while the cake was baking." Tigress answered

"Yeah they ganged up on me and got me good." Gin said walking back from the kitchen.

"You got beaten by two girls?" Mantis laughed before being silenced by the murderous glares of the three female warriors present.

"Never underestimate a woman Mantis." Gin said finding the situation that Mantis was in quit funny. "They are way smarter and cleverer than us, and that's when they're calm. Like they say 'hell has no fury like a woman's wrath'." He finished trying to calm down the three ladies before they beat Mantis within an inch of his life, though he kind of deserved it. It seemed to work as the three relaxed and gave Gin a thankful smile, Tigress especially.

Soon their food came out and they started eating and talking. They told each other what they had been doing at the festival and what they were planning to do. But a big topic was the new couple.

"I still can't believe you two are together." Monkey said pointing at Po and Mei Ling.

"Believe it Monkey. Mei Ling is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Po said wrapping his arm around said mountain cat's waist.

"That goes double for me." Mei Ling said giving her lovable panda a kiss.

"Ok you two, if you're going to start that you can go get a room." Gin said making the others laugh and Tigress to smile. Po broke away blushing heavily while Mei Ling turned and glared at Gin. "What? I just thought you would save that for later on tonight, when you're alone." Gin replied in a bored tone.

"Alright knock it off you two." Tigress said, as Mei Ling was about to start yelling at Gin. _'When the hell did I become the calm one?'_ she thought.

"Yeah guys this is a festival, we're supposed to be having fun not fighting." Viper added gaining apologies from the two.

"What are they doing tonight?" Ren asked confused as to why everyone was laughing.

"Um" Gin said looking around the table for help. Tigress had a 'you're on your own' look and Mei Ling had an evil looking smirk that said 'you dug that hole, you get out yourself'. Gin suddenly remembered the old parental trick that every parent used. "I'll tell you when you're older Ren. But I think it's time for cake, you mind getting it for us?"

"Sure!" Ren said as she ran to the kitchen.

"That was close." Gin sighed

"You know you're going to have to have 'the talk' sooner or later." Tigress smirked

"When that time comes I'll just send her to you." Gin replied simply, making everyone laugh at the look of horror on Tigress's face.

"Oh no, no, no!" Tigress said waving her hands in front of her. "You're her parent so it's your job."

"Whatever, I still have a few years until then so there's no rush. Speaking of Ren. Po, do you and Mei Ling mind watching Ren for a little while?" Gin asked

"Of course we will, but why?" Mei Ling asked

"I promised Tigress that we would take a quick look around the valley to make sure that everything was ok." Gin answered

"If that's the case then there's no problem at all." Mei Ling said before smiling. "Though how you can complain about me and Po, and then run off with Tigress is beyond me." She said

"Come on Mei Ling you know that we're not like that!" Gin practically shouted his face filling like it was on fire.

"Gin is right we are nothing more than good friends." Tigress said calmly though on the inside she was trying to not freak out.

"Don't worry" Mei Ling said waving off their reactions. "I was just joking." Just as she said that Ren walked out of the kitchen with the cake and sat it on the table.

"Alright cake!" Po exclaimed reaching a hand out only for it to be smacked away.

"I'll be cutting the cake Po." Gin said as he cut the cake into ten equal pieces and then passed them out to everyone.

When everyone was done eating Gin and Tigress went off on patrol after promising Ren that they would be back in time to watch the fireworks. They ran along the top of the buildings searching for anything off. After about an hour they stopped at the far side of the valley.

"Well, looks like nothing too big." Gin said. They had run across a few pickpockets and a group of thieves attempting to break into a merchant's store, nothing the local officials couldn't handle.

"I guess I was wrong." Tigress said a little put off that her normally "dead on" instincts had been wrong.

"Hey, no one can be right all the time." Gin said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to cheer her up. "Besides isn't it a good thing that you were wrong?"

"I guess you're right." She said

"Hey I have an idea, how about a race!" Gin said knowing that a little friendly competition would cheer her up.

"What?" Tigress asked

"A race. Though it will probably end like our match earlier today." Gin said giving her a cocky grin.

"Oh you're on!" Tigress said determination blazing in her eyes like fire. "Where's the finish line!" she said as she started stretching.

"The roof of dad's noodle shop." Gin answered

"And what do I get when I win?" Tigress asked

"If you win I'll make you dinner tomorrow." Gin replied, "But when I win you have to cook for me."

"This won't even be a challenge." Tigress smile as they both got down on all fours.

"Ready." Gin said

"Set." Tigress said

"GO!" both yelled as they ran across the roof tops. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop neck and neck. Gin glanced over at Tigress to see a big grin on her face and felt happy that he was able to cheer her up. He looked forward just in time to avoid hitting a chimney that he hadn't noticed. Unfortunately this allowed Tigress to gain the lead and she was waiting for him when he landed on the roof.

"Just so you know, I want smoked salmon with fried rice and some lemon-honey tea." She said smiling as she walked past him and hopped off the building. Gin sighed before following after her. They found Ren dancing with Po, with Mei Ling standing off to the side watching them with a smile.

"Care to dance?" Gin asked turning to Tigress.

"No that's ok, I'm good." Tigress said stepping back a little.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked the dances." Gin said

"I like watching them, but I don't really dance." Tigress said

"You can't dance?" Gin asked a little surprised.

"No, I can dance. I just don't like dancing in front of people." Tigress admitted

"Well if that's all then I think I can help." Gin said

"I don't know." Tigress said

"Come on Tigress just one dance, please?" Gin asked holding out his hand.

"Well…" Tigress started

"DAD! DAD!" Ren shouted running up to Gin and pulling his arm. "Come dance with me!"

Gin looked at Ren then back at Tigress. "Rain check." He said "and next time I'm not taking no for an answer."

Tigress let out a sigh of relief as Gin was pulled away by Ren, before smiling as she watched them start to dance to the light and joyful tune of the music. Not long after it was time for the fireworks.

Everyone walked back to the Jade Palace after watching the fireworks. Tigress looked over at Ren, who had fallen asleep half way up the stairs and now was being carried by Gin the rest of the way. Tigress couldn't help it as a small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the pair. Ren had such a peaceful look on her face and Gin glanced down at her every few steps making sure she was alright. Which Tigress thought was sweet. When they reached the top everyone went to their rooms, well except Po and Mei Ling, who decided to spend the night together in the valley since they all agreed to skip morning training the next day. Gin went to take Ren to her room after telling everyone goodnight.

Tigress was in the palace garden meditating, thinking over the day. A lot had happened; training Ren, Po and Mei Ling telling them that they were a couple, the spar with Gin, (Tigress's face heated up as she remembered how close they were when he pinned her to the mat. But quickly shook it off.) Then there was the festival! Tigress could honestly say that today was one of the best days she had ever had! As she was thinking, she heard a sound and turned to investigate. She saw Gin walking towards the Sacred Peach Tree with a small box and a bag. She wondered what he was doing and decided to follow him. When she caught up with him he was sitting on the ground with his back against the peach tree, and a cup in his hand looking at the moon. He had such a peaceful and content look on his face that Tigress didn't want to disturb him and was about to leave when he called out.

"You can sit with me if you want."

Tigress stepped out, a little annoyed at being found out, and walked towards Gin. "So what are you doing out here so late?" she asked, as she sat down next to him. Gin simply pulled a bottle from the bag and gave it a little shake. "I didn't know you drank." Tigress said a little shocked.

"Only on special occasions," Gin said taking a sip of his drink. "My masters would drink a bottle of this every night after a festival or celebration, it was like a tradition. When I was old enough they would share a cup with me, then they would go off and finish the bottle in private."

"Why would they do that?" Tigress asked interrupting Gin.

Gin gave Tigress a "you have to be joking" look before replying. "Tigress, why else would a **husband **and **wife** want to have some "private time"?"

"Oh." Tigress said as her face went hot as she realized what he meant.

"Don't worry about it" Gin said as he tried not to laugh before continuing. "So doing this is like a way of remembering them and all the good times with them, for me anyways." Gin finished.

"So what's in the box?" Tigress ask

Gin opened the box to reveal a cup, identical to the one he held in his hand. Tigress looked closer and saw that there was a place for the other cup to sit. She looked up at Gin. "A matching pair?" she asked.

"My masters had a pair just like it. They gave these to me on the last Lunar Festival we spent together." Gin said with a small smile as he remembered them. "They said that one day I would meet a special girl and then I could have my own tradition." He said picking up the other cup and holding it out to Tigress. "Care to be my special girl tonight?" he joked.

"Gin" Tigress sighed shaking her head, thankful that it was dark as she felt her face heat up. "You just killed the mood."

Gin laughed as he filled his glass up again. "I know." He said giving Tigress a wink. Ever since that time where they were both late for the morning gong and the GIGANTIC misunderstanding that followed, both Tigress and Gin would use it as a joke to try and embarrass the other. It was just another way they would try to show up or out do the other, all part of their friendly rivalry. Plus it was the best way to stop the others from doing it themselves.

Tigress took the cup and looked at the golden liquid inside. After a few moments of mental debating she drank it. The taste surprised her, instead of the strong somewhat unpleasant taste she identified alcohol with, this was sweet. It tasted a lot like honey with just a hint of the metallic taste that showed it had alcohol in it.

"Wow" She said after she finished her cup. "This tastes really good! What is this?"

"Golden honey sake." Gin said as he refilled her cup.

They stayed like that for a while, talking, laughing, and drinking. They told each other stories from their lives, and people they met. Tigress told Gin how Po almost ruined the Winter Feast, which had Gin rolling on the ground laughing. Gin told Tigress about the time he and Po almost burned the house down while their dad was out of town at some noddle convention or something and they had to fix it before he came back.

"Did you get away with it?" Tigress asked after she got her laughing under control.

"Almost" Gin said "We had everything perfect when dad came home. But then our neighbor came over and told us what a good job we did fixing up the place and when dad asked what he meant he told him about the fire. Needless to say dad was not happy."

"What did he do?" Tigress asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well after chasing us around and hitting us with a ladle he punished us for a month, I couldn't leave the shop and Po had his snacks taken away." Gin said

"You two are so lucky." Tigress said as she laughed. "If I had done that Shifu would have made me run up and down the palace stairs five thousand time every day for a year."

"Hey he couldn't have been that bad." Gin said as he finished his last cup.

Tigress looked down, the laughter leaving her voice. "Before Po came Shifu was very distant, and strict; never letting anyone get close. He was a great teacher but I never felt like I was his daughter. It was like I was just another student, nothing special. It was like he never really cared about me. Just once did I want him to say that he was proud of me, to say that he loved me."

"Tigress that's not true." Gin said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I know that for a fact. He really cares about you. He **is** proud of you. And he **does** love you. He just has a hard time showing it."

"I know." Tigress said resting her head on Gin's shoulder.

"But I think it would do you both some good if the two of you talked about it." Gin said earning an annoyed growl from Tigress. "You know I'm right." He said

"And I hate it." Tigress said making Gin laugh softly .

"I know you do. But still." Gin said looking down and meeting her eyes.

Tigress sighed "Fine" she said looking away. "I'll talk to him as soon as he gets back."

"Good girl." Gin said patting Tigress on the head, which earned him a "soft" punch in the ribs. Gin laughed while holding his side, before letting out a yawn which caused Tigress to yawn as well. "I think it might be time for bed." Gin said as he stood up.

"You're probably right." agreed Tigress as she stood, only to stumble forward. Luckily Gin caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry" she said as Gin helped her back up. "My leg seems to have fallen asleep… and the alcohol isn't helping me either." She added.

"You're drunk." Gin said barely holding back a laugh. He wasn't really surprised; she had drunk almost twice as much as him after all. She was no lightweight that's for sure.

"I'm not dunk!" Tigress said defensibly. "I'm just tired… maybe a little tipsy. Plus my leg fell asleep, that's why I stumbled."

"Of course" Gin said clearly not believing it. "Well either way I guess I have no choice."

"What do you… HEY!" Tigress yelled as Gin picked her up bridal style and started walking to the barracks. "GIN PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I CAN WALK BACK MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU TOO CARRY ME!"

"Shhh! Do you want to wake up the whole valley?" Gin asked

"No" Tigress whispered still glaring at him. "But I mean it, I don't need you to carry me."

Gin rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be this difficult?"

"You're the one that's making this difficult!" Tigress whispered harshly "I said I don't need help."

"Can you walk?" He asked

"Well no, but"

"Can you get to your room without making a lot of noise?"

"No"

"Can you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Tigress said knowing that she had lost this one. "You win, happy?"

"Very much… Kitten" Gin replied giving Tigress a victorious smile that annoyed her to no end. She couldn't hit him like she normally would because then he'd drop her, so she settled for just giving him a death glare before enjoying the ride and rested her head against Gin's chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

As Gin neared the barracks he heard a soft noise that sounded like a mix between a snore and a purr. He looked down and saw that Tigress had fallen asleep in his arms. Gin shook his head, smiling, as he walked silently into the barracks. He walked into Tigress's room and gently laid her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked as she slept, purring in her sleep. He shook his head as he walked out the door.

"Good night Tigress" Gin said softly as he closed the door, then checked on Ren before going to bed himself.

(_Emperor's Palace in the capital city)_

Shifu had traveled all day and had reached the capital after sundown, in the middle of the Lunar Festival. He was greeted by the captain of the guards and escorted to the Palace. Now he sat at a table across from the emperor, who was a lion, and his daughter. Waiting on their tea to cool

"Emperor Guotin, Princess Yan it is an honor to be in your presence once again." Shifu said bowing his head.

"Shifu, my old friend, you are like family. There is no need for formalities when we are in private." The Emperor said with a smile.

"Sorry Guotin force of habit. So how have you been? I hear that there might be a wedding soon." Shifu said smiling at Yan, who blushed slightly.

"HAHA! You have heard right my friend. Soon my daughter will marry Prince Fang of Thailand. This will not only solidify our alliance between our countries but will make my daughter happy, for I think that she has taken a liking to the young prince." Guotin said smiling at his daughter, who blushed even more.

"Fang is a very kindhearted and intelligent leader Master Shifu, not to mention handsome. I am sure you would like him." Yan said

"I am sure I would Yan." Shifu said with a smile, picking up his tea. "I believe our tea has cooled off enough, so I propose a toast." Shifu said as everyone picked up the tea. "To Yan's marriage, may you have many happy years ahead." He said as they all drank their tea. Suddenly Master Shifu dropped his cup; he had a shocked look on his face.

"Shifu are you alright!" Emperor Guotin asked alarmed, before Shifu fell to the floor clutching his throat. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but I couldn't resist! Oh man what I have coming up is so awesome! Till then! Oh Wait! I need a favor! Tell me if you think Tigress is too OOC (Out Of Character). I want her to be more open with people and her emotions but I still want her to be Tigress. The hardcore, kick butt, hot headed feline we all know and love. Also please tell me how well you think the story flows. And just so people stop asking Tigress and Gin will be together by the end of chapter 13 if not sooner. Till next time!**


	12. Back to Thailand

**Ok this is a little short but I wanted to get it out to you guy faster. **

**alienvspredator5, doorcf, Rex185, tyson1234, I love brave people, Blazing angel thank you all for reviewing! And all those that read but did not review I thank you for reading!**

**I do not own Kong Fu Panda.**

_Chapter 12: Back to Thailand _

Pain. That's what Tigress felt when she woke up. Mind destroying, vision blurring pain. She woke up in her room which was pitch-black, which confused her. Even with the massive headache she had she could still tell it was morning… late morning. That was when she noticed the blanket hanging in front of the window and the memories of last night rushed back. Her face grow hot as she remembered falling asleep in Gin's arms, she had felt so safe and warm in his arms. Another throb of pain pulled her out of those thoughts, but she quickly pushed away the pain and got up. She washed up and got dressed, walked out of her room, and started for the kitchen. She heard the others asleep in their rooms and on a whim opened Ren's door to check on her. Tigress smiled when she saw Ren sprawled on her bed, she was still wearing her red and white kimono from last night, and was mumbling something in her sleep.

"Stupid cake, get back here." Ren said in her sleep as she licked her lips before a big silly grin appeared on her face. "I'm going to eat you."

Tigress had to bite her fist so she wouldn't laugh and wake Ren up from what sounded like a very good dream. She silently closed the door and continued towards the kitchen. She was surprised to find Gin siting at the table drinking some tea. He looked up and silently pointed to a cup at the place beside him. Tigress looked at him questionably. Gin then pointed to his head then the cup then made a thumbs up. Tigress understood what he was telling her and picked up the drink that was supposed to help her massive headache. The drink could only be described syrupy goo, and after a moment's hesitation Tigress pinched her nose and drank. It started working almost right away as the pounding in her head went down to a dull throb.

"Wow this stuff really works. Thank you." Tigress said

"No problem. Are the others still asleep?" asked Gin

"Yeah, have Po and Mei Ling come back yet?" she asked

"No, but I don't think it will be too much longer." He said as he stood up and started on breakfast. "In fact, knowing Po, they'll walk in right as the food gets done." The two of them talked about one subject or another and after a while the others walked in and sat down at the table. "Morning everyone" Gin said over his shoulder.

"Good morning" they replied

"Tigress, do you mind getting Ren for me?" Gin asked

"Sure" Tigress replied getting up and walking out. She returned with a sleepy eyed Ren in her normal blue shirt and red pants.

"Good morning everyone" Ren said with a yawn as she sat down at the table and resting her head on her arms, while getting a good morning from everyone in return. Just as Gin had thought Po and Mei Ling walked in right as he finished making breakfast.

"Mmmm that smells good!" Po said walking in with Mei Ling.

"Well good morning you two." Gin said placing food on the table with some help from Tigress. "So did you two have a _good_ night?" Gin smirked, getting a blush from Po and a playful smirk from Mei Ling.

"I can honestly say that was the best night of my life." Mei Ling said, sitting down next to Ren. "Good morning Ren!"

Ren pick up her head and yawn. "Morning Aunt Mei" she replied sleepily.

"Aww Ren you are so adorable when you're sleepy!" Mei Ling said giving the young fox a hug.

Ren just groaned as she said in a muffled voice. "Aunt Mei I'm not adorable. I'm going to be a warrior." Everyone just laughed as Ren pulled away from the hug. "Hey dad when are we training today?" she asked while taking a bite of her food.

"Well, we were planning on training after lunch. But if you want, we can start yours after we finish eating." Gin said after a thoughtful pause. "Tigress would you like to help me with Ren's training?"

"I would love to." Tigress said, a small smile appearing on her face. She enjoyed training Ren, but just the thought of spending time with the two of them, Gin especially, made her want to jump up and down in a very UN-Tigress-like manner. Tigress wondered if she was going crazy.

After breakfast Ren, Tigress, and Gin were walking to the training hall while the others had decided to go down to the valley.

"Ok guys see you later." Gin said

"Hey guys what's that?" Crain said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up to see a bird flying fast towards the Jade Palace. As it got closer Gin could see that it was a hawk dressed like an imperial messenger. The hawk landed and gave a quick bow. "Masters, I come with an urgent message from the emperor." He said presenting a sealed scroll which Gin took and began to read. After reading the scroll Gin looked at Tigress, not sure what to say.

"Tigress its Shifu- he's ok." Gin added seeing worry on her face. "He was poisoned but luckily the poison wasn't meant for him and didn't work like it was supposed to, it was close but he's alive." Tigress sighed in relief as did the others.

"So what now?" Po asked

"The Emperor has asked us to come as quickly as possible." Gin answered

"Is it about the guy who poisoned Shifu?" Mantis asked

"No, it's about the one that was supposed to be poison." Gin said

"Who's that?" Mei Ling asked

"The Princess." Gin as everyone gasped.

_**(Time Skip: Halfway to the Imperial City)**_

"I still can't believe it!" Po said for the hundredth time as they were running. "Someone tried to kill the princess! That's like asking for WAR!"

"Yes Po you've said that a hundred times already." Gin said calmly, though his patience was wearing thin.

"I know but still I can't believe-"

"PO, stop talking or so help me you will get no food till we reach the city!" Tigress yelled

After another hour of running Gin called for a stop.

"Alright everyone take ten then we're back on the road." Gin said

"We just took a break, why are we stopping?" Monkey asked

"Because our little tagalong has been running none stop trying to catch up with us." Tigress said in a slightly amused voice. "I'm actually very impressed."

"I swear its times like these that I hate myself for teaching and stressing the importance of endurance and stamina." Gin sighed turning back the way they'd come. "Ren get out here!"

Everyone looked down the road to see a red furred head pop out from behind a tree before walking sheepishly to a waiting and clearly irritated Gin.

"Ren" Gin sighed trying to not shout. "I thought I told you to stay with dad at the noodle shop, didn't I?"

"Yes sir" Ren said looking down.

"And didn't I say that this could become a highly dangerous and life-threatening mission?" Gin asked again.

"Yes sir." Ren said again, her ears drooping.

Gin sighed "Why does every girl in my life have to be so damn hard-headed and stubborn?"

Ren looked up confused, and saw Gin with a warm smile on his face. He knelt down to Ren's level and placed his head on hers. "You have no idea how pissed off I am right now, but I'll be damned before I yell at you for something I would've done." Gin said with a slight purr before standing back up. "Now if you come with us you have to do what I say, ok?" Ren nodded "That means when I say stay, you stay. When I say hide, you hide. And when I say run, you better like hell run. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Ren said giving a little salute.

"Good, now you are to stick with me or Tigress unless we tell you otherwise, we clear?" Gin asked

"Crystal" Ren replied

"Alright everyone time to move out." Gin said turning to everyone. As they got back on the road Tigress came up beside Gin.

"Stubborn and hard-headed?" Tigress asked a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Well for you I would have to add hot-headed and ill tempered." Gin said with his signature cocky grin. Tigress hated and loved that grin. Hated it because no matter how mad he had made her, all he had to do was flash that grin and all her anger just melted away and she couldn't bring herself to do a thing to him. Loved it because it could brighten her day and lift her mood no matter how bad the day had been or how down she was. And lately every time she saw that grin her heart seemed to jump in her chest. What the hell was wrong with her?

Tigress mentally shook off those thoughts before giving Gin a half-hearted glare. "Gin when it comes to being stubborn and hard-headed you have us all beat."

"I know. That's why you should all just do what I say and quit arguing." Gin said before turning to Ren. "Oh Ren don't think that this means you're not going to be punished, the second we get back you are to do fifty laps on the stairs… on your hands." Tigress could barely suppress a chuckle at the sound of Ren groaning.

_**(Time skip-Gates to the Imperial City: Sunset)**_

Gin and the others arrived in the city just as the sun was setting.

"Halt! State your name and business." The guard at the gate demanded.

"My name is Master Tigress of the Jade Palace. Me and the other warriors have been summoned by the Emperor himself." Tigress said handing the guard the note that had come with the scroll. The guard read the note before his eyes widened.

"OPEN THE GATES NOW!" he called to the other side of the gates. When the gates opened a group of guards escorted them to the palace and in to the throne room where the emperor was waiting for them.

"Warriors of the Jade Palace I am happy that you have arrived here safely, though I wish it were under better circumstances." The emperor said

"It is an honor your majesty." Gin said with a bow along with the others. "Not to be rude but is Master Shifu all right? Can we see him?"

"Of course." The emperor said as he began to walk out of the room, motioning them to fallow him. "And to answer your other question Shifu is perfectly fine. I had my own personal healers tend to him."

"Thank you but how did this happen?" Tigress asked

The emperor's face took on a grim expression before he spoke. "It would be best to tell you everything after you have visited with Shifu, there is much to talk about." He said as they approached a door. Everyone filed into the room and saw Shifu sitting up in bed reading a scroll.

"Hello students, I trust your trip here was well." the grandmaster said with a smile while putting down the scroll.

"Master Shifu we were so worried! Are you ok?" Po asked

"Yes Po I'm fine now. Guotin's healers are very skilled." Shifu said

"That they are. I just wish that this had not happened." Emperor Guotin said

"What's done is done my friend. We cannot change the past." Shifu said

"I would like to know how this happened." Gin said turning to the emperor as the others talked to Shifu.

"It seems that someone put poison in the tea that was meant for my daughter but somehow Shifu ended up with the cup with the poison. Luckily Shifu had an allergic reaction to an ingredient in the poison that made his throat swell and close off allowing only a very small amount of the poison to pass. It is truly what saved him. My guards traced the assassin and found and interrogated him. That is how we know the attempt was on her life and not on mine. We got a few more details but as they were bringing him in he escaped from his bonds and killed himself. This brings me to why I sent for you, I have a room where we can talk further in private." Emperor Guotin said walking out the door and down the hall. As the others followed him Gin held Tigress back.

"I think now is as good a time as any to talk to Shifu." He said in a low voice.

Tigress just looked at him like he was craze. "Are you serious? Right now!" she hissed

"Why not?" Gin asked as if it were obvious.

"Why not! His been poisoned and the Emperor wants to speak with us, most likely about an important mission." Tigress exclaimed still in a low voice.

"Exactly. We were lucky that the poison didn't kill him. It was pure chance how things turned out. And now we're about to go on a mission that could take few days to a year. We never know what's going to happen so we should spend it with the people who matter. And believe me when I say that it's the things that you never said that hurt the worst when they're gone." Gin said with a sad smile. Tigress looked at Gin and saw that his normally cheerful eyes were sad, but before she could say or do anything he was back to normal. "So, are going back in willingly or do I have to throw you in?" he said with a playful smile. Tigress suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug; to say Gin was surprised would be an understatement.

"Thank you Gin. You are the best friend I could ask for." Tigress said

"You're worth it Kitten." He said pulling away to look her in the eye. He found that he couldn't look away. Her eyes were like two burning fires that you could just stare into forever. With a start Gin wandered why he never realized how beautiful Tigress was. He started to lean forward. _'I wonder what it would feel like to k-'_

"Gin?" Tigress said bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, ah, sorry, what did you say?" Gin asked a bit flustered.

"I asked if you were alright. You spaced out on me." Tigress said looking at Gin with confusion and a little concern.

"Oh it was nothing. Just forget about it, ok." Gin said "I'm ah, I'm going to go tell the others you're talking to Shifu." And with that Gin walked off down the hall, with a single question in mind. _'When the hell did I fall in love with Tigress?'_

_(With Tigress)_

Tigress watched as Gin walked down the hall to find the others before turning to the door and, after a deep breath, knocked.

"You may enter" Shifu call from the other side of the door. He was a little surprised to see Tigress walk in. "Tigress, I though you went with the others to hear the details of the mission."

"Gin said he would fill me in on. I kind of wanted to talk to you." Tigress said hopefully

"Of course you can anything for my best student." Shifu said. He didn't miss the pained look on her face, even if it only showed for a fraction of a second. "What's wrong?"

"Is that all that you see me as, a student?" Tigress asked in a voice that was lacking emotion.

"Of course not!" Shifu said before sighing "Tigress, I know that I never treated you like I should have. To tell you the truth, I was scared. The physical pain Ti Lung inflicted on me was nothing compared to the mental and emotional pain that the betrayal of someone that I considered to be my own son. I was scared to get hurt again, so I pushed everyone away and never let anyone get close. But that was a mistake. There is no excuse to how cold I was to you growing up. I've made many mistakes in my life but the one I regret most is not being a good father to you." Shifu looked up at Tigress. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I want you to know that I love you and I'm very proud of the woman that you've become." Shifu looked away from Tigress, unable to look her in the face. The last thing he expected was for two orange and black arms to wrap around him.

"I love you too dad." Tigress said crying silent tears of joy. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Tigress laughed softly, "Gin was right."

"Did he suggest that you talk to me?" Shifu asked making a mental note to somehow repay him.

"Kind of." She said rubbing the back of her head. "After giving me a little pep-talk he gave me a choice. He said I could walk in willingly or he could throw me in." she explained making Shifu chuckle. "But I'm glad he did I feel like great weight has been lifted off me."

"Yes I understand." Shifu said nodding. "Sometimes it seems as though the gods themselves have sent him to take away our burdens and help us with our struggles."

Tigress just laughed. "And sometimes it seems like he's a punishment from hell." She said remembering some of the trouble and pranks he's gotten in to, like one that involved her room, her clothes, and the color pink.

"Speaking of Gin, what do you think about him?" Shifu asked

"He's a very good warrior and master in his own right. He's kind and thoughtful, and never says no to a friend in need." Tigress said simply

"I was actually asking how you felt about him personally. You spend a lot of time together inside and outside of training; I just wanted to know if you liked him. I even heard that you and Gin went to the Lunar Festival together. And I saw the matching necklaces. " Shifu said with a smile.

"That was because he and Ren invited me to come along. And necklaces were a gift from Ren that she won for us. But as far as far as me and Gin go we're just friends." Tigress said a little frustrated. "I swear you sound like Mei Ling." And then Tigress though of a way to get back at Mei Ling and get Shifu off her back.

"Sorry Tigress I was just curious." Shifu said chuckling

"Well I guess I should find the others, they're probably done by now." Tigress said getting up and walking to the door. On her way out the door she stopped. "Oh and if you want to worry about peoples relationships then I would worry about Mei Ling and Po, I mean they're the ones that have had sex." She smiled at her father's/master's face before shutting the door and walking down the hall.

As she was walking she spotted the others coming towards her. "So what are we doing?" she asked

Gin smiled "We're escorting the princess to Thailand."

"Where do we start?" Tigress asked

Gin's smile widened "The circus of course."

Tigress just stared at him with a dumbstruck look with one word screaming in her head. _'WHAT!'_

**Ok everyone I need a favor. Next chapter is where Gin and Tigress get together but I need help they will be dancing to a song (the song will be ****Into the Night**** by Santana) not a full songfic but I want to type out some of the words. So if you guy could give me some examples of stories that have this sort of thing in it, it would help me a lot! **

**Till next time! **


	13. Old Friends, New Love

**Ok first I'm very sorry for the wait. Second I will not be using the song I mentioned before in the last chapter.**

**Also first try at writing romance so don't be too harsh, but pointers would be welcomed.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

_Chapter 13: Old Friends, New Love_

"Ok let me see if I got this strait." Tigress said rubbing her temples trying to fight of the growing head-ache as she and everyone walked down a path in the fading light. "We are to escort the princess to the capital of Thailand so she can marry the ruler and cement the alliance between our countries."

"Right" Gin said walking alongside her.

"But someone is against this union and wishes to stop it by killing the princess."

"Right again." Gin replied with a smile.

"So I will ask this again, WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE CIRCUS!" Tigress yelled in frustration. Gin just laughed. He had told the others his plan and the reasons behind it and the others and the emperor had agreed. But he had not told Tigress _why_ they were going to the circus, knowing it would be fun to watch her try to get the reason out of him. And he'd been right.

"Don't you trust me Kitten?" Gin asked with a smile.

Tigress glared; mad at him for answering her question with another question, and with a huff she gave up trying to get a straight answer from him. After a little while she decided to ask the question that she'd been dying to ask. "So Mei Ling what did Master Shifu want to talk about?" she asked innocently. The mountain cat glared daggers back at the striped feline.

_(Flashback)_

"_What do you mean the circus?" Tigress asked after she got her thoughts together. _

"_The circus Tigress," Mei Ling said playfully walking up. "You know big tent, performers… fun. Oh sorry that's a foreign word to you." Mei Ling laughed. Tigress glared at her friend but smiled when she remembered how she was going to get her back._

"_Oh Mei Ling, Shifu said he wanted to talk to you and Po before we left." Tigress said sweetly._

"_Umm ok," Mei Ling said confused why Tigress wasn't mad but shrugged it off. "Come on Po let's see what master Shifu wants." _

_As they walked away Tigress turned back to Gin, who was giving her a 'what did you do' look. "Do I even want to know?" he asked_

"_Let's just say payback's a bitch." Tigress said with a smile. Gin just shook his head before walking down the hall to where the others were waiting with the princess._

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh I think you know exactly what we talked about Tigress." Mei Ling growled

Tigress gave her friend an innocent look. "All I told him was that you and Po were together." She said with a smile.

Gin sighed, "Tigress I think those two have had enough for today." Truthfully he felt bad for the new couple he had heard Shifu's rant from half way across the palace! "Besides we're here."

Tigress turned to find that they had arrived in a large clearing filled with tents and wagons. Before she could say anything Gin picked up the pace, heading straight towards the main tent in the middle. As they entered they saw a female figure high up balancing on a thin cable. The figure jumped and flipped landing on her hands while still keeping perfect balance. On the ground the others noticed a group of people. Three people with bows took aim at the figure on the wire. Before the others could take more than a step Gin held out his hand, motioning that it was all right and to stay in the shadows. The three archers released their arrows at the figure who ducked, jumped, and spun to avoid the flying projectiles. After successfully dodging all the arrows the group on the ground cheered, to which the figure bowed while still keeping her balance. Suddenly everyone heard shouting.

"BOO, I COULD DO THAT IN MY SLEEP! BOO!" everyone turned and looked towards the warriors from the Jade palace; who were staring at Gin in shock.

The figure on the wire swung down and started stopping over to them. "What did you say asshole!" as she got closer they could see that she was a cheetah. She wore a purple vest with black trimming and white pants. She was around Tigress's height and looked to be in her early thirties.

Gin started laughing at the approaching feline. "You're so fun to mess with Wu." Gin said which caused the female cheetah, who name was apparently Wu, to stop dead.

"Gin!" Wu said. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Gin said stepping out of the shadows before suddenly being pulled into a hug by the older spotted feline.

"Gin it's so good to see you!" Wu said wrapping her arms around his neck. As this was happening Tigress got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like she didn't want Wu hugging him but that was just stupid she thought. _'Why would I care if she hugs him? I don't care.'_

"What's all the noise about!" a big ox said walking towards them. He wore a pair of brown pants a red shirt.

"Hey Da look what I found!" Wu shouted while holding Gin in a headlock and dragging him along.

"Wu, can't breathe." Gin said tapping on Wu's arm.

Wu looked down before releasing Gin, having the decency to look at least slightly embarrassed. Gin gave her a half-hearted glare before turning to the ox and waving. "Hey Da long time no see."

Da shook his head. "Gin Ping, what kind of trouble have you been up to." He said holding out his hand.

"The usual" Gin said with a shrug while shaking Da's hand. "Was reunited with my brother, became a student at the Jade Palace, stopped an invasion, adopted a kid, you know how it is."

"…Gin my friend you live one hell of an interesting life." Da said looking at Gin with a disbelieving look. "So are you going to introduce us to your friends or what?"

"Oh yeah sorry" Gin said rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone this is Da Ching and his wife Wu. I fought with them in the war and they're both excellent fighters. They're also the ones who basically own this circus."

"Wow that is so cool" Po said

Wu looked over at him and smiled. "You have to be Po. You're exactly like Gin said you were."

"Um thanks?" Po said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Don't worry Po I only said good things." Gin said walking back over to his friends and turning to Wu and Da. "Well you already guessed my brother Po. And I'm hoping you remember Mei Ling. But what you don't know is that they're the new couple at the Jade Palace."

Wu smiled mischievously. "Well as long as you keep it down at night then I won't have a problem… you're not a screamer are you?" Wu said gaining deep blushes from Po and Mei Ling, as well as the rest of the Jade Warriors except Mantis who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Wu behave and stop delving in to people's personal things." Da said too used to his wife's antics to be shocked.

Wu turned to her husband and said with a smirk. "You don't seem to mind when you _**delve**_ into my _**personal**_ things."

"OOOKKKK! Thank you for the nightmares but can we please get back to the introductions?" Gin asked. Tigress hearing him mutter something about 'sex-crazed felines'. "As I was saying this is Viper."

"It's nice to meet you." Viper said bowing her head

"And this is her fiancé Crane." Gin said to which Crane greeted them. Gin went on to introduce Mantis and Monkey in the same manner till he got to Ren and Tigress. "And these two are my favorite girls, Tigress and my adopted daughter Ren." Gin said picking up Ren and throwing an arm around Tigress's shoulders which made her smile.

Wu seeing a perfect opportunity said in a teasing tone. "Well Gin I'm glad you finally found a girlfriend."

At his friends words Gin nearly dropped Ren before he and Tigress shouted in perfect unison. _**"SHE'S/HE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!"**_

"RRRRiiight" Wu said sarcastically "So why are you here? Sorry, but I don't believe you came by just to have a friendly chat with all those heavy-hitters at your back." She said.

"You're right I didn't stop by to chat, I need your help. Actually I need help helping someone." Gin said before turning around and calling to someone outside the tent. Shortly after a figure walked in wearing a hooded-cloak, as they removed the hood everyone could see a beautiful young lioness. "Wu, Da. May I introduce Princess Yan future empress of Thailand."

"Your highness," Wu and Da said while bowing low. "How is it that we can be of service?"

Yan gave them a kind smile while bowing in return. "Thank you for your kindness but we don't have much time there has been an attempt on my life. Someone does not want me to reach Thailand and that is where I need your help."

_**(Time Skip next morning)**_

"ALRIGHT I WANT EVERYTHING PACKED AND READY TO GO IN THE HOUR!" Da yelled to the many scrabbling circus workers that were packing and loading things into carts. Gin watched all this from outside of a tented wagon that the princess was currently in with Wu, Tigress, Mei Ling and Viper; while the others patrolled the grounds watching for anything suspicious. Satisfied that everything was being taken care of Gin was about to climb into the wagon before he was stopped by Wu.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"I was going to check on the prin- I mean Ms. Yan and tell her we will start traveling soon." Gin said. (They're calling the princess Ms. Yan to help not draw attention.)

"She's changing Gin and Tigress, Viper, and Mei Ling are here so we're fine. Plus I'm here too." Wu said

"That's what has me worried." Gin deadpanned

"Oh hardy har har" Wu said "Well no boys aloud right now. Go help Da or something." She said making a shooing motion. Gin rolled his eyes before walking off to go talk with Da.

"So how do I look?" Yan asked stepping out from behind a curtain in some new clothes that Wu let her use.

"You look great!" Mei Ling said

"Yeah those clothes really bring out your eyes." Viper said

"Forget her eyes I can finally see she has a rocking body." Wu said making the others sweat drop.

"Regardless of how she looks the cloths serve their purpose. She doesn't look like a princess anymore." Tigress said

"Oh come on Kitten lighten up." Wu said getting a growl in return.

"Careful Wu" Mei Ling said with a smirk. "Gin's the only one that can call her that."

"OH OH! Gin has a little pet name for his girlfriend does he?" Wu teased

"Gin and I are just friends" Tigress growled blushing slightly. "And he only calls me that because he knows it irritates me."

"Really?" Mei ling asked "You haven't seemed to mind it much lately. In fact I think I've seen you smile once or twice when he's called you that."

"Yeah I have too." Viper added

"And I saw the way you smiled when he wrapped his arm around you and called you one of his two favorite girls." Wu added

"All of you are just imagining things." Tigress countered with a glare.

"Come on Tigress you spend almost every free moment with him. You even chose to spend time with him over training! You didn't even do that when you were going out with Po!" Viper said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look around." Tigress said

Mei Ling sighed. "Why can't she just admit that she likes him?"

"Tigress can be very stubborn sometimes." Viper said with a sigh of her own.

"It's none of my business but does Master Gin have feelings for Master Tigress as well." Yan asked causing the other girls to pause in thought.

"I think so." Mei Ling said

"I'm almost positive he does." Wu said "He has that look in his eyes whenever he looks at her."

"I've noticed it too but only very recently." Viper said

"Maybe he only figured out his feeling recently and doesn't know what to do." Yan suggested

"Maybe… I'll be back in a minute." Wu said before leaving. Wu looked around camp and found Gin talking and laughing with Da. "Hey Gin come here for a minute." Wu said waving him over.

"What is it Wu, is everything alright?" Gin asked as he jogged up.

"Yeah everything's fine." Wu said with a smile. "You worry too much Shadow Cat." She said using his old nickname. (For those that have forgotten Gin's fur is dark grey)

"Wow been a while since I was called that." Gin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I still remember when Master Yue started calling you that. You thought it was the coolest thing ever." Wu said laughing with Gin. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Gin said

"What's with you and Tigress?" Wu said

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Gin said

Wu rolled her eyes "That's a lie if I ever heard one. You like her don't you." she said poking him in the chest.

Gin swatted her hand a way. "You're crazy, we're just friends." He said crossing his arms.

"Come on Gin I can see that you like her more than just a friend." Wu said giving her friend a stubborn look.

"Oh yeah prove it." Gin challenged

"Fine, you're eyes practically shine when you talk about her, you smile every time you look at her, and umm what color are her eyes again? Wu asked slyly.

"Redish-orange like a sunset but turn a fiery red when she's mad and when it's dark they glow a soft yellow." Gin said before realizing what he just said and turned to Wu. "I hate you."

Wu just laughed "I love you to Gin." She said before raising an eyebrow. "So?"

"Fine I like her alright, hell I might even love her. I've never felt this way about anyone and I can't image my life without her in it. You happy now?" Gin said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Very" Wu said "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Gin asked

"I mean when are you going to tell her?" Wu said

"Are you crazy? She only sees me as a friend, if I tell her it could ruin our friendship." Gin said

"That's bullshit Gin and you know it." Wu said, growing impatient. "Why don't you grow a pair and just tell her how you feel." Gin was silent for a moment before he snickered, then started chuckling, soon enough it was full blown laughter.

"Oh man this is too funny." He said between laughs. "That's- that's damn near word for word the advice I gave to Da when I talked to him about you."

"Hey it's like master used to say sometimes what a person really needs is a good kick in the ass." Wu said laughing with her friend.

"Hey Wu, you guys still do that thing when you cross the border?" Gin asked suddenly

"The party? Yeah we still do that it's a tradition, why?" Wu asked

"I think that's when I'm going to tell her." Gin said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Wu asked

"To round up everyone, it's time to go." Gin said. Wu looked around and sure enough almost everything was packed.

"Well, all the girls are with Yan, except Tigress she got mad and walked off." Wu told him.

"Thanks that helps. If Tigress was mad when she left then I have an idea where she is." Gin said with a wave. "See you in a bit. Oh and Wu don't tell anyone about our conversation please. Not even to the others."

"Fine Gin I'll act like this never happened… for now." Wu said before walking back to the cart.

**(With Tigress a few minutes earlier)**

Tigress walked through the camp. Thinking over what the others had said. "_Oh come on Kitten lighten up." _

'_Why did I get so mad when she called me that?' Tigress thought_

"_Careful Wu. Gin's the only one that can call her that."_

'_And why didn't I say anything about that? I don't let him call me that he just does it.' she thought _

"_OH OH! Gin has a little pet name for his girlfriend does he?"_

'_And why the hell did I blush when she said that! And the reason I don't mind Gin calling me that is because I know he's just playing with me. But I don't enjoy it… much. And why shouldn't I smile when Gin said I was one of his two favorite people?' Tigress thought_

"_Come on Tigress you spend almost every free moment with him."_

As much as she tried she couldn't think of anything to say to that. She enjoyed spending time with Gin. Tigress sat down under a tree and closed her eyes. _'Could they be right? Could I maybe… like… Gin?' _Tigress wondered to herself. She was surprised that the thought did not alarm her in fact she kind of liked it._ 'Too bad he only sees me as a friend.'_ She mentally sighed.

"Tigress!" Someone shouted. Tigress snapped her eyes open just in time to see a red blur land in her lap.

Tigress looked down to see the smiling face of Ren. "Ren it's not nice to jump on people like that." She scolded before looking around. "Where's Po, wasn't he supposed to be watching you?"

Ren scratched the back of her head. "Well we walked by the food cart-" Tigress held up her hand.

"I can guess the rest." She said before mumbling. "I swear I'm going to have a talk with that panda."

"What?" Ren asked not hearing the last part.

"Nothing" Tigress replied "So you ready to move out? I saw that we're almost ready to go."

Ren nodded "Yeah and Aunt Wu said that when we cross the border into Thailand we're going to have a party!"

"Yeah Tigress I can finally get that dance you owe me." Gin said walking up with a smile before giving Ren questioning look. "Ren aren't you supposed to be with Po?"

Before Ren could answer Tigress spoke up. "She was but I told him that I would watch her."

"Ok then." Gin said "Ren why don't you go see if you can find the others? It's almost time to go."

"Ok" Ren said running of to get the others.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to have a party and not go straight to the palace?" Tigress asked

"Wu and Da have been doing this since the war. Every time they came back into friendly territory their group and those with them celebrated, sort of like a self-made welcome home party." Gin explained "And the reason we're doing it this time is to keep up appearances. Make it look like nothing's different. The only thing we have to worry about might be if they send a group to each of the five fake escorts and discover our plan."

"What about us? When someone sees us then they'll know that we'll have the princess." Tigress said

"That's the beauty of it. Everyone knows about us but they think that the princess left yesterday and we're going as extra security for the wedding. Plus Fang will meet us when we stop with an escort. " Gin explained

"That's a very well thought out plan, I'm surprised." Tigress said

"What does that supposed to mean?" Gin asked with a fake hurt look.

"Nothing. Just that your plans usually aren't that subtle." Tigress said

"Oh and this coming from the girl who kicks ass and ask questions later." Gin teased

Tigress took a playful swing at Gin. "Just shut up." She said making them both laugh.

"Well it's time to go. You coming?" Gin asked holding out a hand to Tigress. Tigress smiled as she took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

'_If only he felt the same way._' Tigress thought as they walked back to camp together.

**(Time skip- just across the border of Thailand)**

"So Ms. Yan how do you like Thailand so far?" Gin asked as he walked alongside the cart that the princess was riding in. The others taking other strategic places around the cart.

"It's very nice. It's hard to imagine that there was a war going on not too long ago." Yan said

"Yes the people of Thailand are no strangers to war, but they love peace." Gin said simply "Ms. Yan if I may, how long have you known Fang?"

"You know Emperor Fang?" Princess Yan asked

Gin gave a small laugh. "I helped teach him, and in the war even though I was his subordinate he treated me as his equal if not his superior."

"He never told me. But to answer your question I first meet him when he came to ask for help in the war." Princess Yan said thinking back. "He was only there for a few days but we become friends. He told me what his home was like and what he planned to do when the war was over. I told him that he would be a good leader and asked if I could visit after the war was over and he agreed eagerly."

"That sounds like Fang." Gin said "So how did you two go from friends to being in love?"

Princess Yan blushed a bit. "Well we sent letters back and forth, during and after the war. Then he came to the palace for a month to negotiate the terms for our country's alliance and one thing lead to another and we fell in love. After that we wrote each other more and he tried to find any reason to come to the capital even if it was just for a few days. Then one day my father called us to his cambers to talk." Princess Yan said remembering that day.

_(Flashback)_

_Princess Yan and emperor Fang sat across from the Emperor in his private chambers wandering why they were her. _

_The Emperor looked at them both before turning to Fang. "Fang I seem to be seeing you a lot lately this cannot go on. Your people need their leader, they need to see and hear him, and they cannot do that if you are here."_

_Fang bowed his head. "I understand sir."_

_The Emperor nodded his head. "That is good, now I believe I have a solution. You will marry my daughter."_

_Fang and Yan snapped their heads up so fast it was a surprise that their heads didn't fly off. "Sir?" Fang asked_

"_You will marry my daughter. I wish for our alliance to be stronger than some ink on paper. So I believe a political marriage is in order. Plus this way you don't have to find excuses to come here just to see her." The Emperor said with a sly smirk. _

_Fang could only look at the Emperor in shock with a big stupid grin on his face. Yan's response on the other hand was much more… energetic. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face. She turned to Fang and pulled him into a deep kiss, shocking the hell out of Fang. Soon he returned the kiss, both lost in the moment, till they were interrupted by loud coughing. They turned to see the Emperor with an amused look on his face._

"_It seems that I've made the right decision. Now when shall the wedding be?"_

_(End Flashback)_

"We agreed to have the wedding in Thailand a month after that." Yan said

"I would have loved to see Fang's face." Gin said. Something in the tree line caught Gin's attention. "Ms. Yan I think you should get in the back of the cart, we're about to have some company." As Princess Yan nodded before climbed into the back of the cart, Gin dropped back towards Tigress. "You noticed them too right?" he asked

Tigress nodded. "They've been watching us for a while now. I've already signaled the others and their ready."

"Good, and Ren?" Gin asked

"In the cart with the princess, I told her that it's her job to make sure the princess is safe." Tigress said. "I don't think these are regular bandits."

"Most likely leftovers from Hun's army," Gin said, Tigress nodded agreeing with his statement. They walked a little farther before the bandit's attack started.

Five bandits jumped on to the road in front of them while another four appeared behind them as more came out of the trees on either side of them, a few drawing bows.

"Give us all your money and valuables, or we'll take them from your bloody corpses." The leader said, stepping forward.

"And the women too." Another bandit said eyeing Wu.

Wu looked at the bandit eyeing her. "Sorry twig dick I don't think you could handle me." She said enraging the bandit.

"Give us what we want now or we'll slaughter you!" the bandit leader demanded.

Gin looked over and smiled when he saw Mantis giving him the all clear signal, meaning that he was finished with his part of the plan. Gin looked back at the bandit leader. "Why should we? We've already won."

The bandit leader looked at him like he was crazy before narrowing his eyes. "Archers, make an example of this guy." He ordered… but nothing happened. "I said kill him!" Still nothing happened.

"It's useless." Gin said walking towards them. "My friend has paralyzed your archers."

As soon as Tigress noticed the bandits following them she had signaled Mantis, who disappeared in the trees. When the ambush started he snuck up behind each archer and a few other bandits and paralyzed them by hitting a few presser points.

"So if you want to run away, now's your chance." Gin finished stopping just a few feet from them, only for the bandit leader to draw his sword and charge, the other bandits following.

Gin side-stepped a downward slash before kicking the bandit leader away. He caught another bandit's wrist in mid-swing and elbowed him in the chest before throwing him into two other bandits. Another one charged Gin with a spear. Gin quickly dodged before grabbing the shaft and yanking the spear out of the bandit's hands then knocking him upside the head knocking him out. Gin looked to see a bandit trying to pull a bow from the hands of a still paralyzed archer. Gin twirled the spear around and nailed the bandit in the chest. Gin glanced back at the others to see that they were holding their own.

Tigress split-kicked two bandits then swept the legs out from under another one before stopping on his neck. Mei Ling blocked a sword with her staff then kicked him into two others followed by a few powerful strikes to their heads. Viper and Crane were working together as a team, Crane would attack high and Viper was hitting them low. Po blocked a strike to his head before delivering a few punches of his own; he then grabbed the bandit by the leg and slammed him into his fellow bandits. Mantis was moving so fast Gin could hardly see him. The only way Gin knew it was him was because there was a small green streak before a bandit went flying for seemingly no reason. Monkey flipped over and kicked a bandit in the face before rolling to avoid a downward slash. Gin smirked seeing his friends fight off the bandits with ease, in no time the bandits that could were running away.

"Good riddance." Da said watching the retreating bandits before looking around. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm good." Gin said

"We're fine over here." Tigress said after checking on the five, Po, and Mei Ling.

"Looks like no one's hurt too bad. Just some scrapes and bruises." Wu said

"Good" Da said "Let's get moving it's just a few more miles till we reach the town of Khon Kaen. Then we'll set up camp and Emperor Fang will meet us around sunset."

**(Time skip)**

"Alright everything look's just about ready." Wu said looking around the camp, in an hour or so it would be dark and the party would begin. They had setup camp right outside the town of Khon Kaen and they had luckily got some musicians from the town to play.

"Hey Wu has the emperor arrived yet?" Tigress asked walking up to Wu.

"Not that I know of." Wu replied

"Wu I have to ask. How did you start this?" Tigress asked

"That's easy." Wu said "After we came back from a mission the men needed to unwind. And what better way than with a party? At first it was just a small group around a camp fire talking and laughing but as me and Da were put in charge of bigger groups the party's just got bigger and better." Wu explained "Now we do it to celebrate coming home after we go out and preform."

"How often do you go out and preform?" Tigress asked

"Usually three to four times a year for about three months give or take." Wu said

"Wu." A dog called out making both felines turn around. "Da wanted me to tell you that emperor Fang is coming up the road as we speak."

"Thank you Yoush we'll be right there." Wu called back before turning to Tigress. "Time for the happy couple to be reunited." They walked to where the others were and waited for emperor Fang to arrive. In no time Fang and the escort walked in to camp.

"Fang!" Gin shouted as he walked up to his friend before giving him a hug. "How have you been? I hope you're not getting in to trouble."

"If I recall right Gin, it was you that was always getting into trouble." Fang replied with a smile as they walked towards the group.

Gin waved him off. "Details" he said before continuing in a playful tone. "But now I think it's time for you to meet the angel that has come all this way to see you." Gin said pointing towards the group, who parted to show a smiling Princess Yan in a beautiful white dress with gold trimming. Gin smiled at the look on Fang's face before pushing him forward.

Fang walked in front of Yan smiling at her. "Indeed this must be an angel. Nothing else could be so beautiful."

Yan giggled "You're too sweet." She said giving Fang a kiss.

"I only speak the truth." Fang said lovingly

"Ok you love birds save some of that for your wedding night." Gin smirked

"Yeah" Wu said "We have a party to get started."

Fang looked up with a smile. "I've always wanted to go to one of Wu and Da's victory parties." He said before turning to Yan with a bow. "Would the beautiful young lady do me the honor of being her date for the night?" he asked holding out his hand.

Yan sighed "If I must." She said with a smile as she took his hand.

In no time at all the party was in full swing and everyone was dancing and talking and having fun. Gin looked around for Tigress and spotted her leaning against a wagon.

"I think it's time for that dance you owe me." Gin said walking up to Tigress.

"Gin I told I don't like to dance in front of people." Tigress said, though she really wanted too.

"And I told you that I wouldn't take no for an answer, plus I said I could help." Gin countered

"How?" Tigress asked not believing him.

"You'd have to trust me." Gin said "And I have something to tell you after we dance."

"Fine but if this goes bad I'm skinning you." Tigress growled taking his hand as Gin led her onto the dance floor that was lit by a few bonfires. He took hold of one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. Tigress looked around nervously, her face starting to heat up from embarrassment at being held this way by Gin and at the people looking at them. She would never admit it, but Tigress was scared of what people would think. She was a hardcore kung fu warrior. What would they think if they saw her dancing?

"Tigress" Gin said breaking Tigress out of her thoughts.

"You said you could help. How?" Tigress asked as the musicians got ready to play.

Gin gave her a warm smile. "Look into my eyes and block out everyone else."

Tigress looked at him confused. "How is that-"

"Tigress" Gin interrupted "Trust me." He said as the music started at a slow tempo.

Tigress closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking into Gin's emerald eyes. "Ok"

They started slowly moving their feet as Gin led Tigress as they both turned and spun to the music. As the speed of the music increased, both of them started losing themselves to the music. Gin twirled Tigress out then back in so her back was to him. By this time Tigress was actually smiling. She looped her arms behind her and around Gin neck as Gin's hands settled on her waist as they moved to the music. Gin twirled her around to face him before spinning them around, earning a small laugh from Tigress who was very much enjoying herself. As the music came to an end Gin twirled her one last time before dipping her down, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly they heard clapping. They turned to see everyone had stopped to watch them dance and were now clapping at the performance. They stood up strait with a slight blush on both of their faces.

"So, um, you wanted to tell me something?" Tigress asked as everyone started going back to whatever they were doing.

"Yeah I did." Gin smiled sheepishly. "Umm you think we could go somewhere else?"

"Yeah that would be great." Tigress said wanting to get away from everyone before she could feel even more embarrassed. They slipped out of the camp and walked a ways till they were on the side of a hill. "So what did you want to tell me?" Tigress asked

Gin looked into her fiery eyes and suddenly he couldn't speak. _'Come on tell her that you love her!'_ he mentally screamed at himself.

Meanwhile Tigress was a little worried about Gin. She could see he was having a mental battle with himself and that he was worried about something.

"Tigress" Gin said "What do you see me as?"

Tigress look at him confused. "You're my best friend Gin. The one I can trust no matter what."

Gin took a deep breath. "Tigress do you think we could be more?" Tigress had an even more confused look on her face. "Tigress I- I want to be more than just friends."

Tigress felt her stomach doing flips. _'He can't mean- can he? Please oh please let me be wrong. Let him say it."_ she thought

"Tigress I- I love you." Gin said.

Tigress was speechless, she was so happy her mind froze. _'He love me!'_ she said again and again in her head.

"I understand if don't feel the same way." Gin said taking her silence as a no. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground with Tigress kissing him as if her life depended on it. When she pulled back she looked down to see Gin with a dreamy look on his face. "Wow"

Tigress laughed as she laid down on top of Gin. "You better take responsibility for what you said." She said glaring at him as she held him tight. "You better not go and get yourself killed and leave me alone."

Gin looked at Tigress, meeting her glare with a smiled. "Of course not I'll only die when you tell me to." He laughed giving her a kiss. They made out for a few minutes before Tigress pulled back.

"So if Yan is an angel what do that make me?" She asked

"A goddess." Gin replied simple. "And now you're my goddess." He said as he kissed her again.

**Oh man finally got this one done! Yay! Tell me what you think OK! Till next time.**


End file.
